if we love again
by chen21ina
Summary: Cinta. 1 kata yang mampu membahagiakan sekaligus merusak. Bagaimana dengan Minseok yang rela merusak nasa depannya demi membahagiakan cintanya?
1. Chapter 1

Judul : If We Love Again

Cast : Kim Jongdae, Wu Minseok (GS) and other

author : chen21ina

.

.

Chapter 1

"Eommaaaa pokoknya nanti Daemin ingin beli es krim Sepuluh! " Minseok terkekeh mendengar ucapan anak laki-laki yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya. Matanya berbinar lucu kala menyebutkan nama makanan yang sangat ia sukai tersebut.

"Memangnya Daemin mau sakit gigi? Terlalu banyak makan es krim tidak baik" Minseok mencoba menjelaskan namun putranya tersebut menggembungkan pipinya tanda ia sedang marah.

"Uuhh eomma menyebalkan! " Daemin melepaskan pegangan tangannya lalu berlari membuat Minseok panik bagaimanapun usia Daemin baru lima tahun, sangat berbahaya jika ia berjalan sendirian.

"Yakkk Daemin tunggu eomma " Minseok mencoba mengejar sang putra, namun ia kemudian menghela nafas lega ketika Daemin berhenti di depan sebuah toko elektronik, di balik kaca terdapat televisi dengan ukuran besar. Daemin berdiri disana dengan mata penuh harap.

"Nak, jangan bilang kalau kau sekarang ingin membeli tv" ujar Minseok, Daemin menoleh sebentar kemudian ia menggeleng.

"Aniya! Tapi Daemin ingin seperti ahjusi itu " ujar Daemin ceria sambil menunjuk ke arah televisi, disana sedang di putar siaran live mengenai konser dari duo grup yang sangat populer di Korea "Kim Bro" dengan masih tatapan berbinar Daemin kembali memfokuskan diri pada layar televisi tak melirik lagi kearah sang eomma yang menatap tv tersebut dengan pandangan kosong.

..

CHEN!

KAI!

Dua laki-laki yang namanya terus di teriakan oleh penggemar itu kini membungkukan badannya lama, tampak sedikit bulir air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata laki-laki yang lebih tua. Namun dengan cepat ia menghapusnya tak ingin para fans tahu betapa sedih dan terharunya ia saat ini.

Chen yang bernama asli Kim Jongdae di usianya yang menginjak angka 27 dan di tengah melambungnya popularitas ia justru memutuskan untuk hiatus sejenak. Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama ia ingin mengambil cuti namun sayang pekerjaan yang menumpuk sama sekali tak dapat di hindarkan. Apalagi perjalanan konser sudah menanti, jadilah baru sekarang ketika ia sudah merampungkan konsernya Chen baru bisa beristirahat.

"Kami akan merindukanmu" teriakan beberapa fans membuat Jongdae tersenyum haru.

"Aku akan lebih merindukan kalian, jangan bersedih ya air mata itu tak pantas jatuh dari malaikat seperti kalian semua" ujar Chen dengan senyum menenangkannya. "Aku tidak akan kemana-mana hanya beristirahat sebentar dan menikmati waktu bersama keluarga. Aku sangat berterima kasih jika kalian tetap akan menantiku"lanjut Chen dan dengan ajaib penonton pun berteriak "Iya" mengizinkan sang idol untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"Kenapa jadi sedih seperti ini ? Baiklaahh sebelum konser kami tutup kami akan mempersembahkan lagu terakhir LUCKY! " Kai mengambil alih suasana yang dirasa mulai melankolis, pria yang dua tahun lebih muda dari Chen ini memang di kenal sangat ceria namun penuh kharisma.

.

.

"Jongin-ah gomawo" Kai menoleh ketika Jongdae memanggil nama aslinya, kini mereka sedang berada di backstage karena konser telah usai sejak 30menit yang lalu.

"Aigoo kenapa kau jadi melankolis begini, kau kan hanya cuti sementara dan setelah itu akan kembali ke dunia hiburan. Tapi kau seperti orang yang akan pergi jauh, hahahaha kau tenang karena aku akan baik-baik saja disini" Jongin berbicara dengan lancar, bahkan ada tawa di suaranya namun kini kedua mata yang selalu menatap tajam justru mengeluarkan kristal bening dari pelupuk matanya.

Grep

Jongdae memeluk Jongin erat membuat yang lebih muda semakin menumpahkan air matanya.

"Janji ya Hyung, kau akan cepat kembali. Aku tidak sanggup jika harus sendirian" Jongdae hanya bisa mengangguk. Dalam hati ia pun berdoa agar dirinya baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun manager pribadi untuk Kim Bro hanya dapat menatap sedih, Jongdae dan Jongin bukanlah saudara kandung keduanya di pertemukan oleh agensi. Namun mereka berdua telah mengalami manis dan pahitnya dunia hiburan bersama-sama. Tentu akan sangat sulit jika salah satunya tak ada.

.

.

Baekhyun kini duduk di dalam mobil, disampingnya Jongdae tengah tertidur wajah laki-laki tersebut terlihat pucat jika tanpa makeup. Ia memutuskan untuk menemani Jongdae pulang kampung dan menemui kedua orang tuanya. Segala pekerjaan Baekhyun telah ia serahkan pada Jinki untuk tetap bersama Jongin selama ia nanti akan melakukan aktifitas solo.

.

.

Rumah dua lantai dengan cat tembok berwarna pastel menjadi tempat tujuan untuk Jongdae dan Baekhyun. Suasana asri dan damai di pinggir kota sungguh menenangkan jiwa berbeda jauh dengan keadaan kota yang setiap harinya di penuhi oleh hiruk pikuk manusia.

Jongdae keluar dari dalam mobil, kedua tangannya ia rentangkan lebar seolah ingin menghirup habis udara segar disini.

"Junmyeon ahjusi, Yixing ahjuma, anyeong" Jongdae mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua orang yang baru saja Baekhyun sapa. Dengan senyum lebarnya Jongdae berlari bagai anak kecil.

"Eomma Appa aku pulang " ucapnya saat telah berhasil memeluk orang tua yang paling ia sayangi di dunia.

.

.

"Mwo? Sekolah akan di tutup? " Minseok segera menutup mulutnya sendiri ketika sadar bahwa ia baru saja berteriak saking terkejutnya.

"Tapi ahjusi jika sekolah di tutup lalu bagaimana dengan anak-anak? " ujar Minseok lagi.

"Aku pun bingung Min, Tuan Kang mengatakan akan membiarkan sekolah ini tetap berdiri jika saja kita mau membayar sejumlah uang. Maafkan aku seandainya saja Chanyeol tidak menjual sertifikat tanah ini semuanya tidak akan seperti sekarang. " Minseok ikut menatap sedih pada Park Bogum, ia adalah kepala sekolah sekaligus pemilik dari taman kanak-kanak 'Lucky One' . Di tempat ini jugalah Minseok bekerja sebagai tenaga pengajar dan Daemin putra kecilnya pun turut bersekolah di Lucky One. Sungguh sangat di sayangkan jika sekolah akan di tutup, tapi uang yang di minta pun bukanlah dalam nominal kecil .

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari sekolah Minseok hanya diam membuat Daemin pun mengernyit bingung karena tak biasanya sang eomma menjadi pendiam. Minseok masih terus memikirkan tentang bagaimana menyelamatkan sekolah, di kota ini belum banyak sekolahan yang berdiri sekalinya pun ada biaya disana sangat mahal jika hanya untuk ukuran taman kanak-kanak. Park Bogum orang yang sangat dermawan bahkan tak sedikit siswanya yang ia gratiskan, kenapa pula anaknya begitu tega menjual sekolah yang telah susah payah di dirikan oleh ayahnya. Tanpa terasa Minseok mengepalkan kedua tangannya ingin sekali ia menenggelamkan Chanyeol pada sungai Amazon.

..

"Kami pulaanggg" Teriak Daemin ketika dirinya sudah memasuki flat kecil, aroma masakan langsung menyapa indra penciumannya.

"Kalian sudah pulang? Ayo makanlah dulu, aku sudah memasak"

"Waaahh ada banyak sekali makanan, Kyungsoo nona memang yang terbaik! " Gadis bernama Kyungsoo tersebut hanya dapat terkekeh mendengar ucapan Daemin.

"Sekarang Daemin ganti baju dan cuci tangan baru setelah itu kita makan"

"Siiaap kapten"

"Yang Daemin katakan benar, kau memasak banyak sekali Soo" tanya Minseok.

"Coba eonni tebak, naskah ku akhirnya di terima oleh penerbit! maka dari itu aku masak banyak makanan hitung-hitung perayaan" ujar Kyungsoo penuh semangat.

"Benarkah Soo? Yatuhan selamat" Minseok dengan cepat memeluk Kyungsoo, ikut berbahagia atas pencapaiannya.

"Semua ini berkat dirimu eonni, kau yang selalu memberikan semangat dan dukungan padaku"

"Tidak sayang, memang pada dasarnya kau berbakat. Eonni sungguh bangga padamu"

"Keluargaku saat ini hanya kau dan Daemin. Aku berjanji akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membahagiakan kalian" ujar Kyungsoo penuh ketulusan.

Minseok merasa lucu sekaligus tersentuh dengan ucapan Kyungsoo, padahal keduanya tak ada hubungan darah sedikitpun namun Kyungsoo begitu menghormati Minseok dan menyayangi Daemin sepenuh hati.

.

.

Minseok kini berada di dalam bus bersama dengan Daemin juga Kyungsoo untuk menuju ke Seoul. Hari ini Kyungsoo di minta untuk menemui penerbit untuk membicarakan berbagai macam hal.

Seoul kota dengan sejuta kenangan untuk Minseok, tak pernah terfikirkan jika kini Minseok akan kembali menginjakan kakinya di ibu kota Korea tersebut.

"Eonni sebentar lagi kita sampai" ujar Kyungsoo menyadarkan Minseok dari lamunannya.

"Soo aku ingin ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu, nanti aku akan menyusulmu ke kantor penerbit. Tak apa kan? "

"Baiklah tapi eonni janji ya akan ke kantor, karena aku ingin kau menjadi orang pertama yang tahu desain dan segala detailnya mengenai novelku nanti"

"Iya Kyungsoo sayangg, eonni janji "

Setelah berpisah dari Kyungsoo, Minseok masih harus melanjutkan perjalanannya selama setengah jam. Daemin hanya mengekori kemana pun sang ibunda berjalan, keningnya sedikit mengernyit ketika Minseok membawanya ke tempat pemakaman umum.

Minseok berjongkok di salah satu batu nisan, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh nisan dengan tulisan "Wu Yifan" tersebut.

"Appa " lirih Minseok.

"Eomma kenapa kita kemari? " Minseok tersenyum ketika Daemin bertanya.

"Sayang, ayo ucapkan salam untuk haraboji" Daemin memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia kebingungan. Namun kemudian ia menuruti perintah Minseok.

"Anyeing haseiyo haraboji, Wu Daemin imnida" Minseok tersenyum seraya mengelus sayang kepala Daemin.

"Appa maaf aku baru datang kemari, kali ini aku membawa Daemin dia sudah tumbuh besar dan sangat pintar" ujar Minseok lagi.

"Appa aku sungguh rindu padamu, aku-"

"KAU! " minseok berhenti bicara, suara seseorang yang meneriakinya dari belakang membuat jantung Minseok seakan berhenti.

"YAK! BERANI SEKALI KAU MUNCUL DI HADAPAN APPA! "

Bruk

Minseok diam saja kala tubuhnya di dorong hingga ia terjatuh.

"Luhan Eonni" panggil Minseok.

"Cih siapa yang kau panggil Eonni? Aku tidak pernah punya adik yang jalang seperti dirimu !" Bentak wanita bernama Luhan tadi dan Minseok hanya dapat menunduk menyembunyikan perih di hatinya.

"Yaakkk ahjuma ini siapa? Kenapa memarahi eomma ! Ahjuma jahaaattt" Teriak Daemin bahkan kini tangan kecilnya memukul kaki Luhan.

"Yaakk menyingkirlah! Hei jalang berani sekali kau membawa anak sial ini ke hadapan appa " cecar Luhan lagi.

"Eonni cukup! Daemin tidak bersalah sama sekali jadi kumohon jangan berbicara hal buruk padanya"

"Tidak bersalah kau bilang? Apa kau lupa karena bocah ini lah appa harus meninggal -"

"Luhan! "

Luhan dan Minseok kini menoleh, seorang pria dengan kulit pucat dan tubuh tinggi tegap menghampiri keduanya.

"Yatuhan Minseok " ada suara rindu dan tak percaya dari laki-laki yang kini datang.

"Sehun oppa" lirih Minseok hampir tak terdengar.

"Sayang bisa tolong kau usir wanita ini? Aku tidak sudi melihatnya" ujar Luhan ketus.

"Lu kau tidak boleh seperti itu " Sehun mencoba mengingatkan.

"Kami akan pergi" ujar Minseok seraya menggandeng tangan Daemin "Eonni kau jangan melupakan makan siang mu, kau terlihat lebih kurus" lanjutnya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan masih bergeming di tempatnya, tak ada satu patah kata pun yang terucap hingga dirasa Minseok sudah berjalan jauh pertahanannya pun runtuh.

Luhan menangis sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri untung lah Sehun sang suami dengan sigap memeluknya.

"Hiks Sehuna, apakah aku tadi sangat jahat? " Racau Luhan.

"Sstt Gwenchana Lu, aku yakin Minseok mengerti" Sehun menatap istrinya prihatin ini sudah 6 tahun dan tidak ada sesuatu yang membaik sedikitpun.

Tbc

Haiiii aku balik bawa ff baru *tebar kembang* padahal ff lama masih ngutang

Di chapter ini semua karakter aku keluarin jadi udah pada tau dong siapa siapa aja pemerannya..

Tinggal hubungan antar tokoh yang masih di rahasiakan hoohohoho..

Penasaran?

Penasaran dehhhh..

Jangan lupa follow favorit sama review yakkk dan ff ini akan saya update juga di OA Chen Indonesia


	2. Chapter 2

judul : If We Love Again

Cast : Kim Jongdae, Wu Minseok (gs) and other

Author : chen21ina

Chapter 2

07 Juni 2010

"Aigoo kau benar-benar manis" Minseok menundukan kepalanya, kedua pipi itu kini merona malu kala wanita di hadapannya tak henti memuji.

"Eomma kau membuat Minseok malu" gerutu seorang namja.

"Calon menantuku tersipu begini sungguh manis"

"Eooommmaaaaa " kini wanita yang di panggil eomma tersebut justru tertawa lepas mendengar rengekan putranya.

"Minseok sayang bagaimana kau bisa jatuh hati pada laki-laki manja seperti Jongdae ?"

"Molla ahjuma, seingat ku dulu dia sempat memberiku jangan-jangan Jongdae telah menaruh sesuatu pada minuman ku ya " jawab Minseok.

"Sepertinya begitu " ujar Yixing - eomma Jongdae.

"Oh ya ampun apa kalian sedang bekerja sama membully ku? " ujar Jongdae tak percaya namun hal itu justru membuat Yixing dan Minseok tertawa.

"Jongdae-ya pergilah ke dapur dan bawakan minuman untuk Minseok. Kau ini bagaimana membawa wanita dalam perjalanan jauh dan setelah sampai kau bahkan tidak menyuguhkan minuman." Cecar Yixing lagi membuat Jongdae memajukan bibirnya, namun kedua kaki tersebut mulai melangkah ke dapur.

Sepeninggalan Jongdae, Yixing menatap intens pada wanita di hadapannya. Jujur saja ia terkejut setelah lulus sekolah menengah Jongdae memang masuk ke perguruan tinggi yang ada di Seoul dan itu membuat Jongdae harus rela tinggal seorang diri di kota besar. Hampir selama 3 tahun sejak tinggal di Seoul Jongdae jarang sekali pulang hanya ketika natal atau ada acara keluarga saja. Dan selama itu pula Jongdae jarang menelpon hanya untuk memberi kabar uang orang tuanya tahu hanyalah Jongdae berkuliah dengan jurusan Seni, di terima sebagai trainee di salah satu agensi ternama selebihnya mereka buta dengan kondisi putra satu-satunya ini.

Namun beberapa bulan terakhir Yixing bagai menemukan kembali putranya, Jongdae jadi sangat sering menelpon untuk memberikan kabar bahkan putranya tersebut tak ragu mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada sang eomma. Dan yang membuat Yixing penasaran adalah Minseok. Wanita yang di klaim Jongdae sebagai kekasihnya ini tak pernah luput sekalipun dari pembicaraan keduanya. Maka dari itu ketika liburan datang Yixing meminta Jongdae untuk membawa Minseok ke rumah.

"Aku sungguh bahagia Jongdae memiliki kekasih sepertimu, kau tahu anak itu terkadang bisa menjadi sangat menyusahkan" ujar Yixing " Ku dengar kau mengambil jurusan desain? " lanjutnya.

"Ne, ahjuma " jawab Minsok pelan.

"Aigoo kau jangan canggung seperti itu. Dan panggil saja aku Eomma, toh cepat atau lambat kau akan menjadi menantuku " ujar Yixing lagi dan pipi Minseok kembali merona.

"Apa sudah selesai? " Jongdae kini tiba-tiba saja muncul.

"Dimana minumannya? " tanya Yixing karena Jongdae kembali ke ruang tamu dengan tangan kosong.

"Di kamarku, ayo Min" Minseok mengerjap ketika Jongdae begitu saja menarik tangannya.

Minseok sudah akan marah pada Jongdae karena kelakuannya tadi namun semua umpatan dirasa tercekat di tenggorokan. Kini Jongdae membawanya ke kamar pria tersebut namun pemandangan dari arah balkon yang membuat Minseok terpana.

"Waahh indah sekali" rumah Jongdae berada di daerah pegunungan. Dan dari sini pemandangan kota sungguh memanjakan mata

Grep

"Kau suka? " tanya Jongdae yang kini memeluk Minseok.

"Ini indah Dae-ah" jawab Minseok, dingin semilir angin yang menerpa tubuhnya seakan tak terasa karena Jongdae memeluknya begitu erat.

"Min, aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu" Jongdae membalikan tubuh Minseok hingga keduanya kini berhadapan. Jongdae mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari dalam sakunya, disana sudah terdapat dua buah cincin couple yang bertuliskan JD&MS inisial nama keduanya.

"Aku tahu ini bukanlah barang mahal, tapi aku membelinya dengan keringatku sendiri. Min aku sangat mencintaimu aku ingin hanya kau wanita yang menjadi pendampingku kelak. Namun saat ini aku hanyalah seorang pegawai part time dan trainee yang entah kapan akan debut. Aku berjanji akan bekerja lebih keras lagi agar aku dapat mempersatukan hubungan kita di bawah nama keluarga" Jongdae berucap tenang namun tegas. Minseok meneliti setiap ekspresi dari wajah Jongdae dan ia hanya dapat menemukan ketulusan disana.

...

"Hah hah hah" Minseok terbangun di tengah malam, nafasnya naik turun seperti habis lari maraton. Ia memegang kepalanya linglung kenapa disaat seperti ini Minseok harus memimpikan laki-laki itu. Mungkin ini efek karena ia sekarang berada di Seoul. Minseok kemudian memilih untuk tetap terjaga hingga pagi tak ingin jika ia melanjutkan tidurnya maka bayang wajah Jongdae akan kembali dia ingat.

Kyungsoo bangun pagi sekali ia berencana untuk membuatkan Minseok dan juga Daehan sarapan, Kyungsoo akan tinggal selama dua bulan di Seoul,ia sudah menyewa sebuah flat kecil yang nyaman.

"Eonni kau sudah bangun ?" Minseok menoleh lalu tersenyum.

"Kemarilah, aku sudah membuatkan mu sarapan" ujar Minseok.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi bukan? Kemarin kau terlihat begitu berantakan dan pagi ini bahkan tak lebih baik kurasa" tanya Kyungsoo, Minseok diam matanya menatap lurus kedepan.

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengan kakak ku, Luhan. Tak ada yang berubah ia tetap cantik dan tetap membenciku " ucap Minseok sendu, Kyungsoo sekarang mengerti mengapa Minseok sangat kacau.

"Eonni" lirih Kyungsoo tangan kecilnya kini memeluk Minseok mencoba memberikan kekuatan. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo belum pernah bertemu dengan Luhan namun Minseok pernah bercerita mengenai kakaknya tersebut tentang masalah yang membuat keduanya terpisah.

"Dan semalam aku memimpikan laki-laki itu" ujar Minseok lagi, Kyungsoo mengernyit namun ia tahu hanya ada satu nama yang mampu membuat Minseok kacau.

"Kau memimpikan ayahnya Daemin? " tanya Kyungsoo lagi dan satu anggukan dari Minseok sudah menjawab seluruh tanda tanya di kepala Kyungsoo.

.

.

Jongdae menatap album foto di hadapannya sendu,Di setiap lembar halaman album tersebut di penuhi oleh wajah dirinya dan seorang gadis.

"Minseok-ah bogoshipo" lirih Jongdae sambil memegang lembut foto Minseok yang sedang tersenyum. Minseok kekasihnya, Minseok cinta sejatinya, dan masih Minseok wanita yang mengisi hatinya hingga sekarang.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu sekarang? Aku sungguh rindu, Min izinkanlah aku bertemu denganmu walau hanya untuk yang terakhir" ucap Jongdae lagi.

"Jongdae waktunya minum obat" Jongdae menoleh Baekhyun sudah duduk di hadapannya dengan membawa beberapa obat dan juga air putih.

Pandangan Baekhyun kini jatuh pada album foto yang Jongdae pegang, tahu betul apa isi di dalamnya.

"Dae-ah tidak bisakah? " lirih Baekhyun. Jongdae menatap sedih pada wanita di hadapannya kemudian menggeleng.

"Maafkan aku " jawab Jongdae.

"Tidak bisakah kau membuka hati mu sedikit saja untukku? " tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Kau tahu sendiri jawabannya, aku bukannya tidak bisa membuka hati hanya saja seluruh ruang di hatiku sudah di miliki"

"Tapi bahkan ini sudah enam tahun dan selama itu jangankan bertatap muka, mengirim pesan pun tidak" lanjut Baekhyun " Kau terus mempertahankan cintamu padanya, lalu bagaimana dengan wanita bernama Minseok itu apakah ia juga masih mencintaimu atau bahkan kini ia sudah bahagia dengan laki-laki lain " Jongdae menatap Baekhyun lama, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Cinta ku tak akan pernah berubah meski Minseok telah berubah. Lagi pula seandainya pun tak ada Minseok aku tetap tak akan bisa menerimamu Baek "

"Wae? "

"Kau wanita cantik, baik dan juga pintar. Sudah sepantasnya kau mendapatkan laki-laki yang sepadan bukan laki-laki dengan harapan hidup rendah sepertiku. Saat ini aku hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga tuhan datang menjemput"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu! Kau pasti akan sembuh "

"Iya aku memang memiliki kesempatan sembuh sebanyak 5% dan yang 95%nya lagi adalah kematian"

"Walaupun 5% tapi kesempatan itu ada" ujar Baekhyun.

Cup

Jongdae mencium kening Baekhyun layaknya seorang kakak pada adik perempuannya.

"Jangan terus terpusat padaku karena pangeran mu pasti sudah lelah menunggu" setelah mengucapkan kata itu Jongdae pun pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya bisa termenung.

.

.

Minseok sudah kembali ke desa udara Seoul terasa buruk untuk dirinya.

"Minseookk! " wanita tersebut menoleh ketika namanya di panggil

"Aku mencari mu sejak kemarin, aku sungguh memerlukan bantuan " ujar Seulgi.

"Ada apa? "

"Bantu aku merancang pakaian, kumohon " ucap Seulgi. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendirian, kustomer ku kali menyukai desaign yang dulu pernah kau buat. Aku tidak bisa mengerjakan pakaian itu lagi pula itu adalah design milikmu. aku mohon Min bantu aku" Minseok terdiam lama, dulu ia memang pernah membantu Seulgi membuatkan beberapa potong pakaian. Tak pernah ia sangka bahwa akan ada orang luar yang menyukai designnya tersebut, seketika impian Minseok untuk menjadi disigner kembali muncul namun bayangan sang putra dengan cepat menyadarkannya.

"Aku ingin, tapi saat ini Kyungsoo sedang berada di Seoul aku tak mungkin membiarkan Daemin sendirian sementara aku bekerja"

"Kalau begitu bawa saja Daemin ke butik " jawab Seulgi lagi.

"Memangnya kau akan mengikhlaskan kain kain disana di gunting oleh putraku? Daemin sedang aktif dan selalu meniru apa yang di lakukan orang dewasa di sekitarnya. Aku tak ingin ambil resiko"

"Songsaeniiimmmmm" Obrolan Minseok dan Seulgi teralihkan kala Daemin berteriak semangat, di sebrang jalan Park Bogum melambaikan tangan ceria.

Hup

Dengan seketika Daemin telah berada di gendongan Bogum, mungkin yang tidak tahu akan menganggap keduanya adalah pasangan kakek dan cucu. Salahkan saja Bogum yang selalu ramah pada semua orang terutama anak kecil.

"Ahjusi anyeong " sapa Seulgi dan Minseok yang di hadiahi senyum khas seorang Park Bogum. Melihat Bogum yang begitu dekat dengan Daemin membuat otak Seulgi berpikir cepat.

"Hmmm ahjusi, bisakah aku minta tolong padamu? " tanya Seulgi.

"Tentu ada apa Seulgi-ah"

"Apakah ahjusi bisa menjaga Daemin untuk tiga hari kedepan? Aku membutuhkan bantuan Minseok di butik dan Daemin pun masih terlalu kecil untuk diajak kesana -"

"Aigoo aku pikir ada apa, tentu saja bisa jangankan 3 hari bahkan 3 tahun pun akan aku lakukan" potong Bogum.

"Hmm tapi ahjusi " ujar Minseok jujur saja ia merasa tak enak.

"Sudah tak apa-apa Min, lagipula Daemin sudah seperti cucuku sendiri. Kau bekerjalah dengan tenang tapi ingat kau boleh pergi ke butik setelah selesai mengajar" Minseok tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari laki-laki di hadapannya. Tuan Park bahkan menganggap Daemin seperti cucunya sendiri. Dan disaat yang sama bahkan Daemin belum pernah merasakan hangatnya kasih sayang dari seorang kakek.

.

.

Hari berikutnya Minseok mengajar seperti biasa hanya bedanya setelah pulang ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju butik milik Seulgi.

Daemin sendiri terlihat tak keberatan harus di tinggal bersama dengan Bogum.

Bogum mengernyitkan keningnya ketika melihat mobil terparkir di halaman rumah tetangganya, setahu Bogum rumah ini sudah lama tak di tempati hanya sesekali saja sang pemilik rumah datang. Mungkin untuk berlibur.

"Ssaeeemm Daemin mau main bola " ujar Daemin penuh harap untung saja Bogum memiliki sebuah bola di rumahnya.

"Baiklah ayo kita bermain"

Keduanya larut dalam permainan, Daemin dapat di bilang mahir di usianya yang masih 5 terus menendang bola kesana kemari tanpa terlihat lelah sedikitpun.

Shoot

Prang

Gerakan Daemin berhenti seketika, baru saja ia memecahkan kaca dari rumah tetangga sebelah gurunya.

"Ssaem " Panggil Daemin, matanya sudah memerah menahan tangis. Ia sungguh takut sang pemilik rumah akan memarahinya .

Bogum menarik nafas, kemudian ia menundukan tubuhnya untuk melihat kearah Daemin.

"Jangan menangis, sekarang kita temui pemilik rumah dan minta maaf" Ujar Bogum menenangkan.

Daemin memegang kuat ujung celana Bogum, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia benar-benar takut. Seorang pria muda terlihat berdiri di depan teras sambil menatap kearah serpihan kaca semakin membuat Daemin ciut.

"Permisi, saya sungguh minta maaf karena kami telah memecahkan kaca jendela rumah anda" ujar Bogum, Daemin merasa takut namun ketika melihat sosok laki-laki di hadapannya entah mengapa ia justru melangkah maju.

"Ahjusi yang minggu lalu Daemin lihat di televisi kan? "tanya Daemin polos membuat orang di hadapannya mengerjap kemudian tersenyum.

"Benarkah kau pernah melihatku di televisi? "tanyanya.

"Hmmmmm Daemin tidak begitu ingat tapi wajah kalian sama hehe" ujar Daemin lagi dan setelah mendengar ucapan Daemin, Bogum jadi mulai memperhatikan laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Ahh bukankah anda Chen? " tanya Bogum tak percaya.

"Panggil saja saya Jongdae, Kim Jongdae itu nama asli saya "

Tbc

How?

Yaampun saya mentok mode on.. Slahkan para monster yang berkeliaran di bulan puasa. Bikin selalu gagal fokus duhhh..

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca, follow, favorit dan komen..

Love u mentookkkk hihihi

See you in next chap


	3. Chapter 3

If we Love Again

Chapter3

.

.

"Hahahahhaaha ahjushi gelliiii" Daemin berteriak sambil tertawa kala Jongdae menggelitik tubuh kurusnya. Sejak pertemuannya tadi mereka dengan cepat bisa langsung akrab. Bahkan wajah Jongdae yang semula terlihat pucat kini kembali berwarna.

"Woaahh ice cream! " Daemin segera menutup mulutnya sendiri, baru saja ia melihat iklan ice cream di televisi dan Daemin berteriak spontan.

"Daemin ingin ice cream? " tanya Jongdae, Daemin awalnya menunduk malu namun kemudian kepalanya mengangguk.

"Kajja kita beli ice cream! Bogum ahjushi bisa antar kami ke kedai ice cream? " ujar Jongdae.

"Tentu saja Jongdae-ssi" jawab Bogum, ia senang melihat interaksi antara Jongdae dan Daemin. Anak itu sejak dulu hanya berdua dengan sang eomma, namun Daemin bukanlah anak cengeng ia dapat bergaul dengan siapapun makanya tak heran jika banyak yang menyayangi Daemin.

...

"Daemin mau ice cream nya LIMA! " ujar Daemin penuh semangat membuat dua orang dewasa disana terkekeh karena tingkah lucunya.

"Satu dulu sayang, jangan langsung makan lima. Nanti gigi Daemin sakit" ujar Jongdae sambil mengelus sayang puncuk kepala Daemin.

"Uuhh ahjusi sama saja dengan eomma selalu melarang Daemin makan ice cream banyak-banyak" kini Daemin mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda ia sedang marah.

"Yang eomma dan ahjusi katakan itu benar, lagipula jika gigi Daemin sakit nanti eomma sedih. Daemin mau melihat eomma sedih? " ujar Bogum.

"Andwe! Daemin sayang eomma "

"Anak pintar"

Jongdae memperhatikan wajah Daemin lama, jika di perhatikan bibir Daemin sepintas mirip dengannya namun mata Daemin membuatnya ingat dengan seseorang. Minseok.

Kringgggg

Bogum menatap ponselnya, disana tertera nama Tuan Kang. Pasti kali ini akan membahas masalah surat kepemilikan Sekolah. Bogum menjauh sebentar tak ingin jika obrolannya di dengar oleh Jongdae apalagi Daemin.

"Baiklah aku mengerti"

"..."

"Aku akan ke tempatmu untuk membicarakan semua ini"

Pip

Jongdae melihat perubaham ekspresi pada Bogum, sesuatu pasti telah terjadi.

"Anda baik-baik saja? " tanya Jongdae.

"Ne, saya baik" jawab Bogum " Daemin sayang, sekarang ssaem antar pulang ya? Ssaem harus bertemu dengan seseorang" lanjutnya.

"Andwe! Ini belum habis " jawab Daemin sambil menunjukan mangkuk ice creamnya yang masih penuh.

"Apa anda sedang terburu-buru? " tanya Jongdae lagi dan Bogum mengangguk. "Jika anda percaya, anda bisa meninggalkan Daemin bersama saya"

"Ahh tidak-tidak aku sudah berjanji pada eommanya Daemin untuk menjaga putranya selama ia bekerja."

"Tidak apa-apa ahjusi, saya senang menjaga Daemin. Lagi pula ia anak yang pintar"

Bogum menatap Jongdae dan Daemin bergantian, ia tak bisa meninggalkan Daemin begitu saja. Walaupun Jongdae adalah seorang artis namun tetap saja mereka belum lama mengenal.

Drrrttttt

Bogum melirik pada ponselnya baru saja Tuan Kang mengiriminya pesan. Membuat Bogum harus berpikir cepat.

"Baiklah Jongdae-ssi, aku percaya padamu. Jika Daemin sudah selesai langsung di antar ke rumahnya saja. Tiga puluh menit lagi Minseok akan pulang" ujar Bogum membuat Jongdae terpaku.

"Siapa? " tanya Jongdae.

"Eommanya Daemin. Saya harus segera pergi. Daemin sayang jangan nakal ya, ssaem harus pergi jadi Daemin sama Jongdae ahjusi dulu, tidak apa-apa kan? "

"Ne ssaem. Hati-hati " jawab Daemin riang.

Setelah kepergian Bogum, Jongdae jadi lebih banyak melamun memikirkan satu nama yang kali ini kembali merusak kinerja otaknya.

"Ahjusii rumah dengan nomor 21 itu rumahnya Daemin" Jongdae mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Daemin yang kini ada di gendongannya. Ia tersenyum hangat membuat Daemin semakin mengeratkan tangannya pada leher Jongdae.

"Kenapa sayang? "

"Aniya, Daemin hanya merasa senang sekali di gendong oleh ahjusi " kaki Jongdae kini sudah berada di depan pintu rumah Daemin. Lalu ia baru sadar satu hal.

"Bagaimana kita masuk? " tanya Jongdae.

"Eomma menyimpan kunci rumah di balik pot itu " ujar Daemin sambil menunjuk sebuah pot kecil. Daemin meminta turun dari gendongan dan kakinya mulai melangkah menuju salah satu pot, senyumnya kembali merekah kala menemukan benda yang ia cari.

Ceklek

Nuansa pastel langsung memenuhi indra penglihatan Jongdae, rumah ini tidak besar namun terlihat nyaman.

Setelah dari pintu depan Jongdae langsung memasuki ruang tamu dan pandangannya terfokus pada beberapa foto yang terpajang rapih disana.

Di dalam barisan foto itu terdapat dua orang wanita dan satu anak kecil, satu wanita dengan mata bulat dan satu anak kecil yang Jongdae tahu adalah Daemin. Namun nafasnya terhenti ketika netranya menangkap sosok yang selama ini ia cari.

"Minseok" lirih Jongdae. Ia kemudian mengambil bingkai foto itu dan menuju kursi dimana Daemin sedang duduk.

"Sayang, ahjusi ingin tanya. Siapa ini? " tanya Jongdae membuat Daemin memgerutkan keningnya namun kemudian senyum cerah langsung tersemat di wajah imutnya.

"Wanita yang ini namanya Kyungsoo Noona, noona selalu membuat makanan yang enak. Noona juga sangat baik" cerita Daemin, Jongdae masih diam memperhatikan menunggu Daemin menyelesaikan kalimatnya. " Kalau yang ini eommanya Daemin namanya Minseok" dunia Jongdae terasa hancur seketika. Jadi Minseok sudah mempunyai anak? Itu berarti ia sudah menikah dan berkeluarga? Perut Jongdae terasa kram dan itu sangat sakit. Hingga di detik ke lima Jongdae kehilangan kesadarannya.

...

Minseok baru saja pulang dari butik milik Seulgi, ia sangat senang karena cita-citanya dulu kini sedikit tersampaikan.

"Ahjussiiiii! "

"Ahjussi ironaaaaa, ahjusiii"

Langkah Minseok terhenti, bukankah itu suara Daemin? Astaga apa telah terjadi sesuatu?

Brak

"Daemin! "

"Eommaaaa " Daemin berlari menghampiri sang eomma yang baru saja memasuki rumah mereka.

"Eomma tolong ahjusii, ahjusi tiba-tiba saja tidur tapi Daemin panggil ahjusi tidak mau bangun"

"Ahjusi siapa? "

"Jongdae ahjusi Eommaa" jawab Daemin membuat Minseok terpaku, tangan kecil Daemin menuntun Minseok untuk lebih masuk ke dalam rumah dan Minseok bagai lupa caranya bernafas karena laki-laki yang kini tengah tak sadarkan diri di rumahnya adalah Kim Jongdae, namja yang sangat ia cintai dan namja yang berstatus sebagai ayah biologis dari putra kecilnya.

Minseok kini tengah membuat sup jagung dengan pandangan kosong, Daemin sudah menceritakan semua padanya, tak sengaja bertemu namun langsung menjadi dekat. Apakah ini ikatan batin antara ayah dan anaknya?

"Ahjusii" Minseok mematikan kompor ketika mendengar suara Daemin.

"Ahjusi gwencana? Masih sakit tidak? Eommaaaaa ahjusi sudah bangun" Jongdae melihat kearah Daemin. Anak ini adalah anaknya Minseok, pantas saja mata mereka begitu mirip.

Tap

Tap

Jongdae mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang wanita yang kini menghampiri mereka, wanita yang selama bertahun-tahun ini ia cari.

"Apakah benar Daemin adalah putramu? " Jongdae akhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ya" jawab Minseok cepat.

"Ahh jadi kau sudah menikah, selamat ya" Jongdae berdiri menatap mata Minseok dalam, jelas sekali tatapan itu adalah tatapan kehancuran. Minseok tau jika Jongdae salah paham, namun wanita itu tetap diam. Biarlah Jongdae menganggap bahwa dirinya sudah menikah agar Jongdae dapat terus berkarir, biarlah sekali lagi ia mengorbankan perasaannya.

"Ahjusi mau kemana? " Minseok memandang Daemin, anaknya bertanya pada Jongdae dengan penuh harap.

"Ahjusi harus pulang sayang"

"Ahjusi disini saja "

"Jika ahjusi masih disini, nanti jika ayahmu pulang ia bisa salah paham. Sampai bertemu lagi" ujar Jongdae kemudian langsung bergegas pergi.

"Tapikan Daemin tidak punya ayah" jawab Daemin pilu namun sayang Jongdae sudah pergi dan tak mendengarkan jawaban pilu dari anak kecil yang menaruh harap besar padanya.

.

.

"Kita kembali ke Seoul malam ini" Baekhyun menatap Jongdae lama, ia baru pulang setelah tadi mengantar Daemin dan sekarang ia langsung meminta ke Seoul.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Bukankah -"

"Hanya turuti permintaanku saja Baek, apakah begitu sulit? " Baekhyun langsung bungkam ketika mendengar ucapan Jongdae.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? " kini Yixing buka suara.

"Aniya, aku hanya ingin pulang" jawab Jongdae singkat dan kemudian ia berlalu ke kamarnya.

Jongdae sangat senang disini, udara pedesaan yang masih asri, penduduk yang begitu ramah dan lagi ada Daemin. Anak kecil yang mampu mencuri segala perhatian Jongdae. Namun kenyataan jika disana ada Minseok membuatnya hancur. Jika saja Minseok masih sendiri mungkin ia akan senang tapi kini Minseoknya ternyata sudah berkeluarga. Jongdae seakan di tampar oleh kenyataan, benar juga Minseok pasti bahagia sekarang lagipula apa yang bisa di harapkan dari laki-laki yang berpenyakitan seperti dirinya.

Uhuk

Uhuk

"aaarrgghh"

"JONGDAE! "

Yixing berteriak panik ketika menemukan putranya pingsan, dan tanpa berpikir dua kali mereka langsung membawa Jongdae ke rumah sakit.

Ruangan serba putih dan bau obat yang menyengat. Jongdae sudah terbiasa dengan suasana ini. Kepalanya menoleh kesamping disana ada ibunya yang tertidur di sofa dan ayahnya yang tidur dengan posisi terduduk. Ia menoleh lagi untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun namun nihil, mungkin Baekhyun sudah kembali ke apartemennya.

Jam terus berdetak hingga tak terasa kini sang matahari sudah berada di puncak. Jongdae melangkah keluar ruang rawat, ia memang sakit tapi Jongdae ini manusia sekeras batu walaupun harus membawa infus ia tak masalah dan akan berjalan-jalan dari pada hanya diam di kamar. Membosankan.

"Dokter bisa kita bicara? " Seorang Dokter dengan name tag 'Oh Sehun' kini memusatkan perhatiannya pada seorang namja yang memasuki ruangannya.

"Masuklah Jongdae" jawabnya " Ada apa? "

"Apakah penyakitku sudah bertambah parah? " Sehun memandang Jongdae lama, nada bicara Jongdae sangat tenang bagai sedang membicarakan hal sepele padahal ini tentang hidup dan matinya.

"Kita bisa mencari donor dan melakukan operasi"

"Tidak perlu" Sehun mengernyit mendengar jawaban Jongdae. "Aku sudah siap jika aku harus mati sekarang, semua yang kuinginkan sudah tercapai" ujar Jongdae pilu. Sehun melepas kaca mata yang sedari tadi ia pakai. Kakinya mulai melangkah mendekati Jongdae bahkan kini ia berlutut di hadapan sang superstar.

"Kau tidak kasihan pada orang tuamu? Penggemarmu? "tanya Sehun ia berbicara dengan informal sekarang, Jongdae adalah pasiennya sejak dua tahun lalu gagal ginjal yang Jongdae derita semakin hari semakin buruk. Bahkan cuci darah dirasa sudah tak ada gunanya, hampir semua kerabat Jongdae sudah menawarkan diri untuk menjadi pendonor tapi ada daya hingga sekarang belum ada yang cocok. Yixing maupun Junmyeon rela menukarkan nyawa mereka demi melihat kesembuhan Jongdae namun naas ginjal milik mereka pun tak cocok. Semua tersembunyi dengan rapat, Jongdae tak ingin ada fansnya yang tahu maka dari itu ketika tubuhnya dirasa sudah semakin melemah Jongdae memutuskan untuk berhenti dari dunia hiburan dengan alasan ingin hiatus dan berlibur bersama keluarga.

"Bukankah kau mengatakan jika kau memiliki seorang gadis yang kau cintai? Kau sudah menyerah mencarinya? " tatapan Jongdae berubah semakin sendu kala mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Dia sudah bahagia, ia kini sudah berkeluarga dan memiliki seorang putra yang sangat lucu" Sehun terdiam mendengar cerita Jongdae, hidup namja ini benar-benar malang.

"Aku akan kembali ke ruanganku" Jongdae berdiri namun baru satu langkah ia sudah limbung.

Bruk

Prang

"Jongdae! " Sehun memegang lengan Jongdae agar tak terjatuh, kemudian perlahan ia mendudukan Jongdae kembali di kursi.

"Maaf bingkai foto milikmu jadi jatuh"

"Gwenchana" jawab Sehun, kemudian laki-laki tersebut menunduk untuk mengambil foto yang terjatuh. Di dalam foto tersebut menampilkan Sehun yang tersenyum cerah ke kamera dengan di sebelah kiri merangkul istrinya Luhan dan di kanannya seorang wanita muda, Jongdae mengerjap untuk memastikan penglihatannya. Bukankah itu Minseok?

"Hyung ituu " tanya Jongdae sambil menunjuk ke arah foto yang Sehun pegang.

"Ahh ini Luhan istriku kau sudah mengenalnya kan, dan ini adalah Minseok. Adiknya Luhan" jawab Sehun lirih.

"Mwo? Adik Luhan? " tanya Jongdae lagi, dulu Minseok memang pernah brrcerita jika ia memiliki kakak perempuan yang bersekolah di Cina. Namun Jongdae tak pernah tau siapa kakak Minseok. Karena selama dulu menjalin kasih Jongdae belum pernah bertemu dengan keluarga Minseok.

"Aku tidak tau jika Luhan noona memiliki adik" ujar Jongdae.

"Tentu saja, karena Minseok sudah di usir oleh Luhan"

"Mwo? " Jongdae tak dapat menahan keterkejutannya kali ini. Sehun menatap Jongdae lama, ia percaya pada Jongdae laki-laki ini pasti bisa menjaga rahasia, lagipula Sehun pun sudah lelah menahan segala beban seorang diri. Ia butuh seseorang untuk bercerita.

"Ne, Luhan mengusir Minseok karena Minseok hamil di luar nikah"

Flashback

PLAK

"JELASKAN WU MINSEOK! "

Rasa sakit yang ia dapat akibat tamparan di pipi kini tak sebanding dengan rasa takut yang Minseok rasakan. Di hadapannnya Wu Yifan sang ayah menemukan surat keterangan dari rumah sakit yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya tengah mengandung. Mata Yifan menyala marah merasa hancur dan kecewa karena putri yang ia besarkan dan ia banggakan tidak dapat menjaga kesuciannya.

"Minseok appa bicara padamun?!" Minseok masih bungkam. Terlalu takut untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

Sret

"Laki-laki ini? " tanya Yifan tajam. Baru saja ia mengambil paksa ponsel Minseok dan Yifan menemukan foto Minseok sedang di rangkul mesra oleh seorang pria. Yifan marah, marah pada Minseok, marah pada namja ini dan marah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia gagal menjadi ayah, ia gagal menjaga amanat mendiang istrinya untuk menjaga Luhan juga Minseok. Ia marah karena pekerjaannya memaksa Yifan untuk terus bekerja sehingga kekasih anaknya saja ia tak tau.

Merasa tak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Minseok, Yifan melangkah pergi ia akan mencari tau sendiri siapa namja ini. Tentu saja dengan uang yang ia miliki Yifan tak akan sulit untuk mencari keberadaan Namja yang sudah merusak putrinya.

"Baiklah jika kau masih diam. Appa akan mencari tau sendiri"

Astaga! Jika Yifan sampai menemukan Jongdae maka sudah dipastikan Jongdae akan langsung di paksa untuk bertanggung jawab dan itu sama saja membuat Jongdae kehilangan impiannya, yatuhan minggu depan Jongdae debut.

"Appa! " entah kekuatan dari mana yang Minseok dapatkan kini kaki kurusnya mulai melangkah mengejar Yifan, namun sayang suara teriakan Minseok hanya dianggap angin lalu, Yifan tetap melangkah dengan emosi.

"Appa aku mohon "

Ujar Minseok dirinya kini sudah berlutut di kaki Yifan.

"Lepaskan kaki appa" desis Yifan.

"Hiks andwe "

"Jangan menjadi wanita bodoh Minseok! "

Bruk

"AAARRGGHH"

Yifan mencoba untuk melepaskan kakinya dari pelukan Minseok namun karena ia terlalu keras akhirnya Minseok terjatuh menyebabkan benturan pada perutnya dan nasib Yifan bahkan lebih buruk, ia terlalu kuat menendang hingga melupakan fakta bahwa kini dirinya berada di ujung tangga dan membuat dirinya sendiri terjatuh dari lantai 2.

.

.

Luhan segera terbang ke Korea setelah bibi Lin pembantu rumah tangganya di Korea memberi kabar bahwa adik serta ayahnya di larikan ke rumah sakit. Dengan di temani Sehun sang kekasih Luhan nampak sangat berantakan.

Hidup Luhan yang semula damai bagai kini hancur tak bersisa, belum genap satu jam ia berada di negeri kelahiran ibunya. Ia sudah harus mendapatkan berita duka, Yifan tak dapat di selamatkan. Ia mengalami luka yang cukup serius di bagian kepala akibat terjatuh dari tangga dan sang adik Minseok sampai saat ini masih tak sadarkan diri. Belum cukup kepedihan yang ia terima kini Luhan di beri tahu bahwa Minseok tengah mengandung

Minseok? Adiknya? Cahaya hidupnya.

Seketika amarah menguasai Luhan, dari cerita bibi Lin yang mengatakan jika ia sempat mendengar keributan antara Minseok dan Yifan dapat di pastikan bahwa Yifan sudah mengetahui kondisi Minseok.

Jadi penyebab utama meninggalnya Yifan adalah Minseok.

"Kau pembunuh" satu kata penuh kepedihan. Itu yang Minseok dapat ketika ia membuka mata. Beruntunglah karena janinnya kuat karena ia masih selamat namun hati Minseok bagai di tusuk ribuan jarum ketika mengetahui bahwa Yifan telah tiada. Dan kata 'pembunuh'yang di ucapkan Luhan bagai garam di atas lukanya saat ini.

"Siapa laki-laki brengsek itu? " tanya Luhan sinis.

"Jawab aku! Apa kau sekarang menjadi jalang yang tidur dengan sembarang orang! " bentak Luhan lagi. Minseok menatap penuh luka pada Luhan, makam ayahnya masih basah dan kini kakaknya sendiri menyebutnya sebagai jalang. Bisa bayangkan hancurnya seorang Wu Minseok.

"Luhan tenanglah " Sehun segera merangkul Luham yang bersiap akan memukul Minseok. Hal itu di manfaatkan oleh Minseok untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

Ayahnya telah tiada, kakaknya sudah membencinya. Kini Minseok hanya memiliki baby di dalam perutnya. Ia tak mungkin menemui Jongdae dalam keadaan sekarang. Jongdae harus berhasil debut, dan Minseok tak ingin merusak impian dari namja yang sangat ia cintai ayah dari anak yang tengah ia kandung.

Flashback off

"Aku tidak tau apa yang di pikirkan Minseok, setelah itu Luhan semakin tak bisa terkontrol kemarahannya dan berakhir dengan Minseok yang terusir. Aku mencoba menggeledah ke kamarnya mungkin aku akan menemukan satu saja barang yang berhubungan dengan namja itu atau apapun petunjuk tentang kemana Minseok akan pergi. Tapi nihil, Minseok seperti sangat melindungi namja itu entah dengan alasan apa. Aku sempat berpikir apa mungkin Minseok wanita nakal yang bisa tidur dengan sembarang pria? Sehingga aku tak menemukan satupun petunjuk. Tapi kemudian aku menemukan bekas kertas yang terbakar di tempat sampah. Aku yakin itu adalah foto Namja tersebut, Minseok sengaja menghilangkan jejaknya, untuk melindungi orang itu"

Jongdae tak mampu berbicara setelah mendengar cerita Sehun. Ia tentu ingat tentang malam dimana Minseok menyerahkan miliknya pada Jongdae dan Jongdae juga tau bahwa dirinyalah yang pertama. Jongdae lah si laki-laki brengsek itu.

Jongdae ingat hari dimana ia debut, Jongdae menyiapkan satu kursi untuk Minseok namun ia tak datang. Bagaimana mungkin Minseok bisa datang jika ternyata di hari yang sama ia mendapat cobaan seberat itu? Dan Jongdae tidak tau?

Selama ini Jongdae berpikir Minseok telah meninggalkannya, Jongdae berpikir Minseok sudah tak lagi mencintainya tapi ternyata pengorbanan Minseok tak sebanding dengan usaha yang Jongdae lakukan untuk mencarinya selama lima tahun ini.

Seketika otak Jongdae berputar, jika Minseok masih mempertahankan kandungannya dulu itu berarti Daemin adalah putranya.

Oh yaampun betapa berdosanya kau Kim Jongdae

.

.

Tbc

Udah kelamaan? Lupa sama ceritanya? Ini ga menarik?

Oh maafkan aku.. Sumpah deh ide hilang begitu aja untuk klanjutannya doakan saya dpat hidayah lagi hehehehe

See you ~


	4. Chapter 4

If We Love Again

Chapter 4

.

.

"Mwo? Novelku akan dibuat versi filmnya? " Kyungsoo tak dapat menahan rasa terkejutnya kali ini, baru saja ia di beritahu bahwa novel miliknya akan di jadikan film. Demi apapun novelnya bisa di cetak saja ia sudah bahagia dan kini kebahagiaan itu di tambah. Tuhan kau memang yang terbaik.

"Aku sudah menghubungi pihak Kai dan mereka setuju untuk Kai mengambil peran sebagai aktor utama" lanjut Kim sajangnim.

"Eoh? Kai yang member Kim Bro itu? " tanya Kyungsoo balik.

"Benar sekali"

"Bisakah pemeran utamanya jangan dia? "

"Wae? Kai adalah idol paling diminati saat ini. Film mu pasti akan laris dan untuk pemeran wanitanya aku akan menghubungi agensi dari Vania Huang dia aktris yang namanya sedang melejit juga." ujar Kim sajangnim namun Kyungsoo hanya diam. Tentu saja ia ingin jika film ini bisa di bintangi oleh idol sekelas Kai hanya saja Kai itu adalah teman baik Chen yang adalah orang paling di hindari Minseok.

Bagaimana ini?

.

.

Seoul seakan tak pernah tidur, hiruk pikuk kota tetap terasa walaupun jam telah menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Baekhyun berjalan santai di trotoar, Seoul itu salah satu kota teraman di dunia setelah tokyo jadi dia santai-santai saja karena tak akan ada hal buruk. Polisi siap berpatroli 24 jam menjaga masyarakat.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Baekhyun mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang dari arah belakang, disini memang sedikit sepi dan jujur saja ia merasa takut padahal baru tadi ia dengan bangga menyebutkan bahwa Seoul adalah kota yang aman.

Suara langkah kaki itu terdengar sangat terburu-buru dan semakin dekat. Baekhyun yakin siapapun orang itu pasti ia tengah berlari.

Sret

"Ehh? " Baekhyun mengerjap kala pundaknya di tarik. Pria tinggi dengan nafas yang memburu kini tengah mengukung dirinya diantara tembok.

"Siapa kau? " tanya Baekhyun karena demi tuhan ia tak mengenal namja asing ini.

"Kau lihat ia lari kemana?"

"Tidak "

"Ayo cari lagi "

Sayup-sayup Baekhyun mendengar suara beberapa orang dan itu membuat pandangannya teralih. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari namja yang kini masih mengukungnya sudah melepaskan jaket yang tadi ia kenakan meninggalkan kaos berwarna biru muda di tubuhnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara orang-orang tadi semakin dekat dan Baekhyun penasaran.

"Maaf"

"Hmm? "

Cup

Tubuh Baekhyun kaku seketika, namja tak di kenal ini menciumnya begitu saja. Astaga!

"Coba cari disana " Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat.

"Tidak ada, ayo cari lagi" dan dengan suara itu beberapa orang tadi pun langsung melangkah menjauh.

"Terima kasih" Baekhyun masih belum kembali dari dunianya bahkan ketika namja ini melepas tautan mereka otak Baekhyun masih belum bisa berpikir.

3 menit waktu yang di butuhkan Baekhyun untuk kembali pada dunianya namun sial selama 3 menit itu pula namja tadi sudah menghilang.

"Aaarrgg sial! Siapa namja tadi?! Ya tuhan bibirku" racau Baekhyun, tubuhnya merosot ke jalan. Pandangan mata Baekhyun tertuju pada jaket tebal yang tergeletak begitu saja. Tunggu dulu ia ingat jika namja itu awalnya memakai jaket ini sebelum akhirnya ia lepas.

Baekhyun mengambil jaket tersebut memeriksa setiap kantungnya dengan brutal. Dan bibirnya melengkung senyum saat menemukan sebuah gelang dengan nama yang terukir diatasnya.

"Park Chanyeol"

.

.

"Daemin tidak mau makan! Daemin maunya Jongdae ahjusi !" Minseok mendesah lelah mendengar penuturan putra kecilnya. Ini sudah sore dan sejak pagi Daemin belum makan sedikitpun, dan lagi permintaan Daemin sangat tak wajar. Bagaimana mungkin Minsrok mendatangkan Jongdae? Itu mustahil.

"Sayang dengarkan eomma. Daemin harus makan dulu nanti kita temui Jongdae ahjusi? "

"Andwe! Eomma pasti bohong! Pokoknya Daemin tak mau makan jika tak ada Jongdae ahjusi " Daemin berlari kedalam kamarnya membuat hati Minseok mencelos. Apakah ikatan batin antara anak dan ayah begitu kuat?

.

.

"Jadi?" Luhan menatap laki-laki di hadapannya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Apakah ia tak salah dengar? Baru saja Sehun pulang ke rumah namun ia tak sendirian. Sehun datang dengan Jongdae artis terkenal yang dua tahun ini menjadi pasien rahasia suaminya. Mereka sudah beberapa kali bertemu dan Luhan akui Jongdae adalah sosok idol yang sangat pantas di cintai. Tapi baru saja ia membuat pengakuan yang sangat mengejutkan.

"Akulah pria brengsek itu. Aku yang sudah merusak Minseok." ujar Jongdae tegas. Bahkan Sehun saja dibuat lupa caranya bernafas. Setelah menceritakan tentang Minseok tadi Jongdae tiba-tiba ingin bertemu dengan Luhan. Sehun sudah curiga pasti ada sesuatu tapi ia tak menyangka jika ini yang akan terjadi.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Sehun hyung dan saat itu pula aku tahu bahwa akulah orangnya. Kami berpacaran sudah cukup lama dan aku rasa alasan Minseok melindungi ku dulu karena aku akan debut. Aku-"

Plak

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Jongdae yang tampak memucat. Air mata sudah membanjiri wajah Luhan, matanya menyalang marah.

"Kenapa kau baru muncul sekarang? " desis Luhan tajam.

"Karena aku baru tahu siang tadi. Mungkin jika Sehun hyung tak bercerita aku tak akan pernah tau. Aku mencintai Minseok dengan seluruh jiwa yang kupunya tapi aku menyakitinya hingga separah ini" lirih Jongdae.

Plak

Satu lagi tamparan keras diberikan Luhan untuk Jongdae, jika bisa bahkan ia ingin membunuh Jongdae saat ini juga. Selama ini ia bahagia, menerima banyak cinta dari penggemar dan hidup bergelimbang harta. Sementara Minseok? Ia terusir bahkan Luhan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bertahan hidup. Rasa bersalah seketika merasuk ke dalam diri Luhan. Ia telah salah selama ini.

"Hiks hiks" dan tangisan pilu dari seorang kakak semakin menambah pedih perasaan Jongdae malam ini.

.

.

"Kenapa kau selalu menatapku seperti itu? " Kyungsoo mengerjap ketika Kai menginterupsinya. Aahh hari ini ia berkesempatan untuk bertemu dengan sang idol besar untuk membahas project film. Kai yang memiliki nama asli Kim Jongin ternyata tak seburuk yang ia pikirkan. Ia cukup ramah sebagai seorang idola dan lagi ia mempunyai kharisma yang luar buasa dan mampu untuk membuat seorang Do Kyungsoo terpana.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini mataku " jawab Kyungsoo galak.

"Kau memiliki mata yang bulat dan besar. Kau membuatku takut dengan tatapanmu " Ujar Jongin membuat Kyungsoo justru mengerjap dan membulatkan matanya.

"Tapi ekspresimu ini sangat manis di waktu yang bersamaan" lanjutnya lagi membuat jantung Kyungsoo menggila.

"Aku harus pergi" ujar Kyungsoo cepat. Ia harus menyelamatkan jantung dan juga hatinya kali ini.

Bruk

"Awwww" Karena terburu-buru Kyungsoo tidak sadar jika di belakang kursinya masih ada meja dan terbentur meja di bagian perutnya, itu sakit ngomong-ngomong.

"Kau baik-baik saja? "

"Ya " jawab Kyungsoo singkat sambil menahan perih.

"Di kantor ini ada ruang kesehatan ayo kuantar " ujar Jongin panik.

"Hmmm ya" Jongin mendesah kesal, karena Kyungsoo tak kunjung berdiri. Lalu bagaimana ia bisa ke ruang kesehatan.

"Kyung, tahan sebentar "

"Omo! Jongin turunkan aku!" Kyungsoo merengek pada Jongin namun namja itu seakan tuli. Ia tetap menggendong Kyungsoo untuk di bawa ke ruang kesehatan. Untunglah ini di agensinya sendiri dan seluruh karyawan sudah tau bahwa Jongin di depan kamera saja terlihat keren aslinya dia seperti anak-anak yang sering merengek pada Jongdae namun juga ia memiliki kepedulian sosial yang tinggi. Pernah salah satu cleaning service terpeleset saat sedang mengepel dan tanpa melihat status Jongin menggendong cleaning service tersebut lalu mengobatinya.

"Bagaimana? Apakah lebih baik? " tanya Jongin polos. Tak taukah kau bahwa yang sedang kau lakukan memperburuk kondisi Kyungsoo?

Bagaimana bisa jantung Kyungsoo selamat jika kini Jongin mengusapkan salep penghilang rasa sakit di perutnya?

.

.

Siang hari yang terik membuat suasana hati Baekhyun bertambah buruk. Belum hilang dari ingatannya bagaimana seorang namja tak di kenal menciumnya semalam lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja di pinggir jalan.

Dan barusan atasannya mengabari agar Baekhyun mencari seorang model pria karena model yang akan di pakai berhalangan hadir. Lalu Baekhyun harus mencari kemana?

Ngomong-ngomong sejak kembali ke Seoul ia belum bertemu Jongdae. Apakah ia baik-baik saja ya? Terakhir Jongdae terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Pikiran tentang Jongdae hilang begitu saja ketika netra matanya menangkap seorang namja tinggi di dalam minimarket. Dari postur tubuhnya ia sudah sangat pas jika di jadikan model. Otak Baekhyun berpikir cepat ia harus bisa mendapatkan namja mungilnya berjalan cepat ia merapihkan sedikir rambutnya agar terlihat lebih manis dan dengan senyum merekah Baekhyun menepuk pelan namja tersebut dari belakang.

"Permisi" ujar Baekhyun lembut, namun semua sikap manis tadi hancur seketika saat namja tadi berbalik. Sungguh Baekhyun tak akan melupakan wajahnya.

"Yak! Kau si Park Mesum Chanyeol! " ujar Baekhyun keras membuat perhatian beberapa orang di minimarket tertuju pada mereka.

"Mati kau! " Baekhyun memukul Chanyeol brutal, ia masih sangat marah dengan namja ini demi seluruh koleksi pikachu milik Jongdae. Baekhyun ingin menenggelamkan Chanyeol ke sungai han sekarang juga.

"KALIAN BERDUA KELUAR DARI TOKO KU !"

Chanyeol mengusap pelan tubuhnya, bagaimana ia bisa sangat sial setelah di pukul oleh wanita asing ia pun harus menerima pukulan dari pemikil mini market karena dianggap mengacau di tokonya.

"Kau ini jadi wanita bar-bar sekali" Baekhyun mendelik marah menatap Chanyeol setelah laki-laki tersebut buka suara. Bukannya meminta maaf karena sudah melakukan hal tidak pantas padanya semalam kini ia malah mengatai Baekhyun bar-bar?

"Dasar pria mesum! "

"Maaf semalam aku sedang menghindar dari orang-orang gila itu"

"Apa kau tidak bisa bersembunyi dengan benar hah? Kenapa kau harus men-" Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya. Telinganya seketika memerah dan itu dapat Chanyeol lihat dengan sangat jelas.

"Maaf" ujar Chanyeol.

"Maaf ku itu mahal"

"Lalu aku harus apa? " tanya Chanyeol lagi, Baekhyun sempat terdiam namun otaknya berpikir cepat. Bukankah tadi ia mendatangi Chanyeol untuk memintanya menjadi model. Ini kesempatan bagus.

"Kau harus menjadi model untuk perusahaanku "

"MWO? "

.

.

Minseok tersenyum sedih menatap Daemin. Putranya lebih memilih langsung tidur padahal ia belum makan sama sekali. Minseok hanya takut jika putranya ini sakit dan itu terjadi, tubuh Daemin panas namun ketika Minseok memaksanya makan Daemin akan memuntahkannya lagi.

Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

Tok

Tok

Tok

Minseok mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu yang di ketuk. Ia tak ingin beranjak sedikitpun namun ketukan di pintu bukannya berhenti tapi semakin keras.

"Iya sebentar"

Minseok berjalan cepat, siapa yang kini bertamu? Tak taukah bahwa Minseok sedang sedih karena putranya tengah sakit? "

Ceklek

Minseok membatu seketika, tamu yang kini datang sungguh di luar prediksinya. Jongdae bersama Yixing ahjuma dan Suho ahjusi lalu yang paling membuat Minseok blank adalah kehadiran Luhan dan Sehun bersama mereka.

Prang

Kesadaran Minseok kembali ketika ia mendengar suara gelas pecah. Seakan lupa dengan para tamu yang kini berdiri di depan pintu memandang Minseok dengan perasaan yang bercampur menjadi satu. Wanita tersebut berlari ke kamar untuk melihat Daemin.

"Sayang "

"Eomma Daemin haus, maaf karena Daemin memecahkan gelas"

"Tunggu disini sebentar ya sayang, eoma akan ambilkan minum"

"Ini"

Belum juga Minseok beranjak ke dapur, Jongdae sudah berdiri di sampingnya dan membawakan air minum.

"Jongdae ahjusi? " panggil Daemin.

"Ia nak"

"Huwaaa ahjusiii Daemin rinduuu " seakan lupa dengan sakitnya Daemin langsung berdiri dan meminta di gendong oleh Jongdae.

Yixing, Suho,Luhan serta Sehun bahkan tak dapat menahan haru melihat keduanya kini.

"Eomma Daemin sekarang mau makan, kan Jongdae ahjusi sudah ada. Daemin lapar eomma " rengek Daemin dan Minseok hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Daemin belum makan? " Jongdae bertanya pada Minseok.

"Dia hanya ingin makan jika ada kau" ujar Minseok pelan membuat Jongdae kini menaruh perhatiannya pada Daemin.

Jongdae kini sedang di kamar sambil menyuapi Daemin di temani Minseok, sementara yang lain hanya bisa menunggu di ruang tengah.

Luhan memperhatikan rumah tempat selama ini Minseok hidup. Ini sangat jauh dari kesan megah. Hal yang sejak kecil Minseok dapatkan, pasti sangat sulit untuknya tinggal dengan kondisi serba sederhana padahal dulu ia selalu di manjakan oleh harta yang berlimpah oleh mendiang ayah mereka.

Luhan berdiri matanya menyusuri barisan foto yang terpajang rapi. Foto Minseok sejak ia hamil hingga Daemin sebesar sekarang terabadikan dengan sempurna. Hatinya kembali teriris, selama itukah ia mengabaikan adiknya?

"Sebenarnya ada apa ?" Luhan menoleh ketika mendengar suara imut yang dulu selalu merengek meminta di belikan permen kapas, kini suara itu sudah berubah menjadi suara wanita dewasa yang sangat merdu.

Grep

"Maafkan aku Minseok-ah " Minseok mengerjap ketika Luhan tiba-tiba saja memeluk dirinya erat.

"Eonie" lirih Minseok.

"Hiks maaf" lagi isakan yang Minseok dengar.

"Jongdae sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku " ujar Luhan ketika ia bisa kembali bersuara.

"Cerita? Cerita apa? " Minseok bingung sendiri, seingatnya kemarin Jongdae hanya bertanya tentang Daemin lalu pergi. Jadi apa yang Jongdae ceritakan pada Luhan hingga kakaknya itu kini memeluknya erat.

"Jongdae adalah kekasihmu enam tahun lalu. Itu berarti dia ayahnya Daemin kan? " itu adalah sebuah pernyataan untuk Minseok.

"ituu hm diaa.. Bukan.. Ayah Daemin itu.. Hmm "

"Kau buruk dalam berbohong" ujar Jongdae "Tapi kau sangat baik dalam menyembunyikan kebenaran" lanjutnya.

"Minseok-ah aku mohon, jangan pergi lagi. Jangan menghindar lagi dan jangan menyimpan semuanya seorang diri lagi. Izinkan aku menjadi ayah Daemin, izinkan aku menebus dosaku selama enam tahun terakhir"

Minseok tak mampu menahan air mata yang kini menetes di pipinya. Jongdae kini tengah berlutut di hadapan dirinya, orang tuanya dan juga keluarganya.

Apakah ini adalah buah dari kesabarannya selama enam tahun?

"Aku mencintaimu dan rasa cintaku tak pernah berkurang sedikitpun" ujar Jongdae tulus. Dan Minseok tak bisa melakukan hal lain selain mengangguk.

.

.

Suho, Yixing,Sehun serta Luhan sudah pergi sejak setengah jam lalu, kini Minseok dan Jongdae tengah berbaring di ranjang dengan Daemin di tengah-tengah mereka.

Jongdae tak pernah sedetik pun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dua orang yang sangat ia cintai. Jongdae pun rela menukarkan seluruh harta yang ia punya asalkan ia bisa terus bersama dengan Minseok juga Daemin.

"Aku mencintai kalian" Lagi kata-kata itu yang Minseok dengar dari mulut Jongdae. Ia masih tak percaya kini Jongdaenya benar-benar ada disini. Bersamanya dan memeluknya juga Daemin.

"Tidurlah, ini sudah malam" ujar Jongdae tangan besarnya merangkul Minseok juga Daemin dalam satu pelukan.

Minseok terlelap begitu saja, usapan pada kepalanya membuat rasa kantuk lebih cepat datang namun satu jam kemudian ia terbangun karena angin malam yang menyapa kulitnya. Ya ampun karena terlalu senang Minseok bahkan lupa menutup jendela kamar.

Minseok membuka matanya namun ia yang semula ingin menutup jendela kini mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat sesuatu ganjil.

Hidung Jongdae mimisan dan wajah pria tersebut pucat pasi.

"Astaga, Jongdae-ya kau kenapa? "

"Kim bangunn.. Jongdae! "

Minseok mengguncang tubuh Jongdae keras namun pria tersebut tetap tak membuka matanya.

"Kim Jongdae bangun! "

Tbc..

Anyeongg chap 4 hadiiiirrrrrrrrr.. Wahh aku seneng banget baca review kalian dan ga nyangka kalau masih ada yang menanti ini ff. Jadi ngerasa bersalah karena udah mengangtung cerita ini sekian lama..

Lovu u readirnimmm

...

Park eun yeong : Hehehehe maaf yaa karena lama tapi kan yang penting tetep di lanjut hehehhee.. Kecepetan ya? Karena aku ga bikin ini berchapter banyak.. Takut kebengkalai lagi

Kim Hyomi : ini kamu komen sayang.. Hooh Minseok berkorban banyak! Ini ku lanjut koo.. Fightinggg

Initial D 0326 : INI KU LANJUT! Jangan nagis donggggg yaampunnn.. Nanti ku kena omel Jongdae klo bikin kamu nangis.. Fighting2 makasih juga udah setia di ff ini

Vampire DPS : wkwkwkkw hooh seorang Oh Sehun juga butuh temen curhat hihihihi

Okeee paii paii see you in next Chap ~


	5. Chapter 5

If We Love Again

Chapter 5

.

.

Minseok panik bukan main, ia terus mengguncang tubuh Jongdae namun pria tersebut tetap tak bereaksi. Bahkan Daemin saja terbangun karena ulahnya.

"Eomma wae? "

"Daemin coba kau tolong bangunkan Jongdae ahjusi " Minseok memohon pada Daemin, putra kecilnya ikut mengguncang dan memanggil nama Jongdae namun tetap tak ada mengambil ponselnya namun tangannya terhenti ketika ia sadar bahwa ia tak memiliki nomor ponsel siapapun.

Ambulance! Ya ambulance. Minseok kembali mengetik nomor telepon meminta ambulance datang secepatnya dan terus berdoa di dalam hati agar semua baik-baik saja.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Minseok! " Minseok menoleh ketika namanya disebut, ia sudah berada di rumah sakit sekarang dan kini Yixing,Suho,Luhan dan Sehun pun datang. Tunggu dulu bagaimana mereka tau jika Minseok disini?

"Dokter, pasien harus segera di tangani" Seorang perawat langsung datang menjemput Sehun membuat kening Minseok berkerut.

"Eonnie " lirih Minseok.

"Kami mendapat telepon darurat dari rumah sakit, mereka meminta Sehun datang dan setelah tau bahwa pasiennya adalah Jongdae kami pergi kemari bersama" jelas Luhan.

"Jongdae akan baik-baik saja kan? " tanya Minseok pada Luhan, matanya kini menatap Yixing dan Suho bergantian. Ia baru saja bisa bersama kembali dengan Jongdae, apa Tuhan akan memisahkannya lagi?

"Tenang saja selama dua tahun ini ia tetap bisa bertahan. Kali ini pun pasti bisa" jawab Yixing.

"Dua tahun? Sebenarnya Jongdae sakit apa? "

.

.

"Jadi kau hanya memfoto punggungku saja? " Chanyeol menatap beberapa lembar foto di tangannya. Hari ini ia datang ke studio pemotretan untuk membantu Baekhyun. Walaupun awalnga ia tak ingin tapi Chanyeol adalah pria dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri diatas rata-rata. Mendadak di tawari menjadi model tentu saja membuat ia besar kepala bahkan sebelum pergi Chanyeol benar-benar memperhatikab penampilannya.

'Im handsome and i know it'

Itulah semboyan hidupnya. Namun kini ia harus menelan kekecewaan karena ternyata yang di foto itu adalah punggungnya bukan wajahnya.

"Ini kan untuk iklan tas ransel di majalah, tentu kami memfoto punggungmu saja karena tas itu tersampir indah di punggung" jawab Baekhyun tanpa melihat kearah Chanyeol sedikitpun, matanya sibuk memilih foto tas mana yang terlihat cocok.

.

.

"Cerita mu benar-benar menarik. Saat produser menawariku untuk film ini aku langsung meminta naskahnya dan aku suka. Bagaimana caramu mendapat inspirasi menulis? " tanya Jongin maraton, kini ia sedang bersama dengan Kyungsoo di atap. Tangannya memegang kopi namun matanya menatap lekat kearah Kyungsoo.

Dari awal membaca cerita ini Jongin sudah tertarik dan siapa sangka penulisnya bahkan lebih menarik.

"Ini semua terinspirasi dari kakakku, ia wanita tangguh. Demi cintanya ia rela melakukan apapun. Hanya saja kemalangan selalu menyertainya jadi aku membuat cerita ini berakhir bahagia karena aku ingin kakak ku pun berbahagia"

"Kau terlihat sangat menyayangi kakakmu "

"Tentu karena aku hanya memiliki eonnie di dunia ini" jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang merekah membuat Jongin lupa bagaimana caranya berkedip.

.

.

Donor ginjal

Minseok merasa separuh nyawanya menghilang, baru saja Sehun memberitahukan tentang penyakit Jongdae. Ia membutuhkan donor secepatnya jika tidak maka Jongdae tak akan selamat tapi bagaimana bisa? Bahkan kedua orang tuanya saja tak cocok.

"Haraboji Daemin mau Bertany boleh? "

"Boleh, Daemin mau tanya apa? "

"Bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang appa? Daemin kan hanya punya eomma dan noona. Daemin tidak punya appa, dan semua teman-teman Daemin punya. Apakah jika kita memiliki Appa maka kita akan lebih bahagia? " Suho memandang Daemin lama, bocah kecil yang sesungguhnya adalah cucu kandungnya ini sudah melewati masa-masa yang sulit tanpa ia ketahui.

"Maafkan kami nak maaf" Suho berujar lirih sambil memeluk Daemin erat. Minseok melihatnya, melihat bagaimana Daemin bertanya dan bagaimana Suho yang menangis. Minseok menggunakan tangannya untuk menutup mulutnya sendiri agar isakan itu tak terdengar oleh siapapun. Dengan terseok Minseok berusaha untuk terus berjalan menjauh dari sepasang kakek dan cucu disana.

Ceklek

Minseok masuk ke ruang rawat Jongdae, wajah Jongdae pucat pasi dengan beberapa alat menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Dae-ah, mau sampai kapan kau tidur? Kita baru bertemu kembali setelah enam tahun dan kau sekarang tidur? Bahkan aku belum sempat mengatakan pada Daemin jika kau adalah ayahnya. Apa kau tak ingin mendengar Daemin memanggimu 'appa' ? Jongdae appa. Cepatlah bangun Dae, aku percaya padamu. Hiks hiks Dae bangun" tumpah sudah air mata Minseok. Ia lelah atas semua yang terjadi, ia butuh Jongdae. Tapi kenapa di saat Tuhan mempertemukan mereka Jongdae harus sakit seperti ini, rasanya ini jauh lebih menyesakan dari enam tahun lalu. Minseok bagai sudah di bawa terbang tinggi, bertemu dengan Jongdae kembali dan memulai kehidupan mereka dari awal membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Minseok bahagia. Tapi sekarang Jongdaenya terbaring lemah bahkan ia tak tahu kapan cahaya hidupnya ini akan membuka mata.

Flashback

"Kau percaya padaku? " Minseok menatap Jongdae lama, tatapan mata itu begitu tegas namun lembut di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Kapan aku pernah menjawab tidak " Minseok bertanya balik pada Jongdae.

Mereka kini sedang berada di atas bukit, disini masih asri dan yang paling luar biasa adalah pemandangan kota Seoul terlihat jelas disini.

"Aku akan debut bulan depan, dan itu memaksaku untuk kehilangan banyak waktu denganmu" keluh Jongdae, kepalanya kini ia sandarkan pada pundak Minseok. Sesekali Minseok mengusap kepala Jongdae sayang. Ia sangat tau perjuangan sebagai seorang trainee di sebuah agensi besar bukanlah hal mudah. Dan Jongdae benar-benar sudah bekerja keras.

"Agensi melarang ku untuk menjalin kasih dengan siapa pun" lanjut Jongdae, ia menjeda sedikit ucapannya untuk melihat ekspresi Minseok namun wanita itu tetap tenang bahkan tangan lembutnya tak henti mengusap kepala Jongdae.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku tak bisa jika harus berpisah. Aku lebih memilih tak jadi debut dari pada-"

"Ssstt kau ini bicara apa ?" Minseok menghentikan omongan Jongdae. Tak jadi debut Jongdae bilang? Setelah semua pengorbanan Jongdae?

"Aku akan selalu mendukungku, aku tau kau mencintaiku dan aku percaya kau akan menjaga cintamu"

"Tapi Min"

"Bilang saja pada agensi mu bahwa kita sudah putus. Hubungan ini biarlah menjadi rahasia antara kau dan aku. Aku tetap bisa merasakan cintamu Dae-ah, jangan sampai hubungan kita ini mengganggu impianmu. Aku sanggup menunggumu "

Jongdae tak dapat berkata-kata lagi, semua omongannya tersendat di tenggorokan. Minseok benar-benar wanita yang luar biasa dan ini membuat cintanya pada Minseok semakin dalam .

Tes

Tes

Tes

"Omo! Hujan " Minseok dan Jongdae segera berdiri. Jongdae melepaskan jaketnya untuk di jadikan payung dadakan, mata Jongdae bergerak cepat mencari tempat yang sekiranya bisa dipakai untuk berteduh.

"Minseok ayo kita kesana! " Jongdae meraih tangan Minseok, menggenggamnya erat dan membawanya ke sebuah rumah tua. Tempat ini sudah usang namun setidaknya ini lebih baik dari pada harus basah kehujanan.

Jongdae dan Minseok duduk di sudut ruangan dengan kepala Minseok bersandar ke bahu Jongdae. Hujan masih belum berhenti dan sungguh disini sangat dingin. Tanpa Minseok sadari ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jongdae mencoba mencari rasa hangat diantara dinginnya suasana sore.

"Kau kedinginan? " tanya Jongdae dan Minseok mengangguk. Jongdae menangkup kedua pipi Minseok melihat bagaimana pipi itu memerah. Lama memandangi Minseok membuat sesuatu dalam diri Jongdae bangkit perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mulai berbagi rasa hangat. Awalnya hanya sekedar kecupan biasa hingga semakin lama semua itu berubah semakin dalam. Baik Minseok maupun Jongdae mereka sama-sama terbawa perasaan.

"Min apa kau percaya padaku? " tanya Jongdae. Ia kini sudah berada di atas Minseok. Wanita itu jelas mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh kekasihnya. Perlahan kepala Minseok mengangguk di barengi sebuah senyum menenangkan dan Minseok tak lagi dapat mengingat yang lain. Yang ia tau Jongdae kini berada dalam dirinya, membawanya ke tempat yang dinamakan surga dunia.

Flasback off

Minseok memantapkan hatinya kini, ia tak ingin lagi kehilangan Jongdae untuk yang kedua kali. Dengan langkah tegas Minseok memasuki ruang kerja Sehun. Menunggu hingga sang kakak ipar menyelesaikan segala pekerjaannya.

"Ada apa Min? "

"Aku ingin mendonorkan ginjalku untuk Jongdae" Sehun terpaku mendengar ucapan Minseok.

"Tapi Min"

"Aku tau kemungkinan ginjalku cocok dengannya sangatlah kecil, tapi di coba dulu tak apa kan? " lirih Minseok.

"Kau yakin? " tanya Sehun.

"Aku rasa kau bisa merasakan keyakinan hatiku ini oppa" jawab Minseok penuh senyuman.

.

.

"Saya mohon kerja samanya " Ujar Kyungsoo sambil membungkuk sopan. Baru saja ia menjelaskan tentang novelnya di depan para aktris dan aktor. Orang- orang mengapresiasi Kyungsoo karena ia sungguh terlihat sangat berkharisma, ia bagai memiliki dua nyawa ketika menceritakan kembali tentang novelnya.

"Kau luar biasa" puji Jongin, ketika wanita bermata bulat itu sudah kembali duduk kesampingnya.

Kriinggg

Ponsel Kyungsoo berdering menampilkan nama Minseok disana, tumben sekali eonnie-nya ini menelepon.

"Aku akan mengangkat telepon sebentar" bisik nya lalu perlahan Kyungsoo keluar ruangan.

"Yeoboseiyoo eonnie "

"Nee yeoboseiyo Kyungsoo-ya, bagaimana kabarmu? "

"Aku baik, eonnie ada apa? "

"Apa aku mengganggumu? "

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? " tanya Kyungsoo balik membuat Minseok tersenyum di sebrang sana.

"Aku sekarang ada di Seoul, dan aku ingin meminta doa mu" ujar Minseok membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"Maksudnya? "

"Aku akan menjalani operasi transplantasi ginjal besok"

"MWO? "

Kyungsoo langsung izin untuk pulang saat itu juga dengan alasan salah satu keluarganya masuk rumah sakit. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan filmnya, yang ia pikirkan kini adalah Minseok kakaknya. Tadi di telepon Minseok menjelaskan jika ia telah bertemu lagi dengan Jongdae, ia sudah bersama kembali dengan cintanya bahkan Minseok sudah berbaikan dengan Luhan. Namun belum lama mereka bersama Minseok sudah harus menerima kenyataan jika Jongdae sedang sakit ia membutuhkan donor ginjal untuk melanjutkan hidupnya, dan Tuhan seakan bermain dengan takdir. Karena dari sekian orang yang ingin mendonor hanya ginjal milik Minseok saja yang cocok.

Kemungkinan operasi ini 50:50, tentu saja ia ingin jika operasi berhasil. Tapi bagaimana jika gagal? Bagaimana jika Minseok tak selamat? Tidak! Membayangkannya saja Kyungsoo tak berani.

"Eonnie " Kyungsoo masuk ke ruangan Minseok, wanita itu kini sedang duduk di sebuah ranjang rumah sakit. Operasi memang akan dilaksanakan besok namun pihak rumah sakit meminta Minseok untuk bermalam disini.

"Kyungsoo "

"Kau serius akan melakukan ini? " tanya Kyungsoo dan Minseok mengangguk mantap.

"Bagaimana jika aku tak mengizinkan " ujar Kyungsoo tegas membuat Minseok tersentak.

"Aku tak mengizinkan mu untuk melakukan operasi "

"Wae? "

"Eonnie kemungkinan operasi itu 50:50, aku tak bisa membayangkan jika hal buruk terjadi padamu"

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Soo-ya "

"TIDAK! dulu semua orang pun mengatakan bahwa orang tua ku akan baik-baik saja tapi nyatanya? Aku sendirian sekarang! Aku hanya memiliki mu eonnie aku tak ingin kehilangan untuk yang kedua kali " Kyungsoo sudah tak mampu lagi menahan air matanya. Dulu orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan ketika di rumah sakit sanak saudara yang ikut menemani Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa orang tuanya akan selamat. Tapi nyatanya tidak, mereka meninggal dan membuat Kyungsoo seorang diri, tak ada saudara yang merangkulnya tak ada kerabat yang memeluk tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo hancur.

Bahkan bibi yang dulu ia anggap malaikat karena mau menampung Kyungsoo selama dua bulan berubah menjadi iblis karena dengan teganya ia menjual Kyungsoo pada ahjusi tua.

Dan saat itu ia bertemu Minseok, Minseok membantunya melarikan diri bahkan Minseok mengizinkannya untuk menginap. Tanpa berpikir panjang Minseok memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo yang ketakutan memberikannya rasa aman. Ketika itu Minseok tengah mengandung Daemin, tentu untuk seorang yang tinggal sendirian biaya persalinan yang tak murah adalah beban tersendiri tapi Minseok tetap merangkulnya, menjadikan Kyungsoo adiknya, memberikan cinta yang semula Kyungsoo pikir hanya sebuah kenangan saja.

"Kyungsoo aku pun tak ingin kehilangan Jongdae untuk yang kedua kali" ujar Minseok lirih.

"AKU TETAP TAK MENGIZINKAN! " Kyungsoo berlari keluar Kamar Minseok, ia takut. Ia tak ingin Minseoknya pergi. Tidak!

"Kyungsoo noonaaa" Kyungsoo mengerjap ketika ia mendengar suara Daemin. Buru-buru Kyungsoo menghapus jejak air mata di wajahnya.

Daemin sedang di gendong oleh seorang ahjusi yang ia tak kenal.

"Noona gwenchana? " tanya Daemin ketika matanya melihat mata Kyungsoo merah.

"Noona baik-baik saja sayang"

"Oia noona kenalkan ini Suho haraboji dia itu appanya Jongdae ahjusi. Eh ani ani tapi Jongdae appa " ujar Daemin ceria.

"Jongdae appa? " beo Kyungsoo.

"Ne! Haraboji bilang kalau Jongdae ahjusi itu appa nya Daemin. Noona ~ Daemin senangggg sekali karena akhirnya Daemin punya seorang appa. Seperti teman-teman Daemin di sekolah" Kyungsoo menatap Daemin lama, sebegitu bahagianya ia memiliki seorang ayah.

"Oia noona, eomma juga ada disini. Haraboji bilang besok eomma akan membuat keajaiban, dan membuat appa bangun. Noona tau tidak appa dari kemarin tidur terus, padahal Daemin kan rindu. Besok jika appa sudah bangun Daemin akan mengenalkan noona pada appa! Appa pasti senang "

Grep

Kyungsoo memeluk Daemin lama. Astaga ia hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri selama ini. Lalu bagaimana dengan Daemin anak ini sangat mengharapkan mendapat sebuah keluarga yang sesungguhnya dan hal itu hanya bisa di dapatkan jika Minseok melakukan operasi. Benar kata Daemin, Minseok pasti bisa ia akan membuat keajaiban besok.

"Eonnie aku percaya padamu " lirih Kyungsoo

.

.

T

B

C

...

Yuhuuuu chapter 5 update ~

Wahhhh emang deh cinta sejati ini.. Cuman ginjal minseok aja yang cocok buat Dae..

Dan chap depan operasi!

How how how?

Mungkin juga chap depan udah tamat.. Wkwkwkkwwk entahlah saya sendiri gatau ini akan berakhir seperti apa..

...

Kim hyomi : soal kata-kata yang hilang maapkeun karna ga ak cek ulang hehehe. Kopel lain jadi figuran.. Wkwkkwwk tbc nya di sempilin disitu biar gregeettt

Nadhefuji : tenang ak bukan author kejam ko wkwkwk

Initial D : sama2 cantikkkkk... Hihihihi maaf yaaa ak buat tbc disitu

Chenminkiddo : woaahhhh mpe maraton! Makasih banyaaakkk.. Ia aku pasti lanjut kooo. Hooh pngen buat Jongdae menderita tapi failed mlu ujung2nya malah minseok lagi.. Maapkaaaannnnnnn... Ff chenmin gantung? Ya saya salah satu yg sllu bikin ngegantung hehehehhee

Makasih buat semua yang masih setia sama ff saya yg abal ini.. Love youuu


	6. Chapter 6

If We Love Again

Chapter 6

.

.

Jongdae berjalan seorang diri, tempat ini sangat luas hanya ada pepohonan di sisi jalan tanpa satu manusia pun disini yang menemaninya. Matanya menangkap sebuah cahaya terang dan kaki Jongdae perlahan melangkah kesana, cahaya itu semakin terang hingga Jongdae harus menutup matanya.

Splasshh

Mata Jongdae terbuka ketika dirasa sudah tak ada lagi cahaya menyilaukan.

"Hahahahahahaha eomma gelli" Kepala Jongdae bergerak cepat untuk mencari sumber suara dan senyumnya mereka seketika ketika melihat seorang anak kecil dalam gendongan seorang wanita.

"Daemin? Minseok? " panggil Jongdae.

"Appaaaaa " Daemin berlari kencang dan dalam hitungan detik ia sudah berada dalam gendongan Jongdae.

"Kau memanggilku apa sayang? "

"Appa ~ Jongdae appa "

Grep

Jongdae memeluk Daemin erat, rasanya sungguh damai di panggil 'appa' oleh anaknya sendiri. Ia menoleh untuk mencari Minseok, ia ingin memeluk Minseok.

"Minseok? " panggil Jongdae namun tak ada jawaban. Bukankah tadi Minseok ada di sampingnya kenapa sekarang menghilang.

"Minseok? Kau dimana? Minseok?! "

.

.

"Dokter detak jantung Minseok-ssi menurun. Ini berbahaya" Sehun melihat detak jantung Minseok dan benar saja detak jantung Minseok melemah.

"Tidak Minseok tidak! Kau kuat" ujar Sehun dalam hati.

Waktu seakan berjalan sangat lambat, ayolah ini hanya empat jam untuk operasi tapi kenapa rasanya seperti empat tahun. Suho,Yixing,Luhan,Kyungsoo sudah disini mereka menunggui Minseok sejak pagi.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Aku langsung kemari saat tau Jongdae di operasi" Yixing mendongak saat ia mendengar suara Baekhyun. Di belakang Baekhyun ada Kai, Yixing bersyukur putranya memiliki teman yang sangat baik mereka selalu ada di saat Jongdae sedang dalam kondisi terburuknya.

"Loh Kyungsoo? " Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lemah ketika mendengar suara Kai.

"Kau disini? "

"Kakak yang kemarin ku ceritakan padamu adalah Minseok eonnie" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Ya ampun ternyata dunia ini begitu sempit"

Ceklek

Sehun keluar dari ruang operasi, keringat terlihat jelas di keningnya. Belum lagi wajah lelah Sehun membuat semua orang tahu bagaimana perjuangan Sehun di dalam.

"Sehunnie bagaimana? " tanya Luhan.

"Jongdae merespon dengan baik ginjal dari Minseok. Hanya tinggal menunggu ia sadar untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut." Yixing, Suho,Baekhyun dan Kai kompak menghela nafas lega ketika mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Minseok eonnie? " Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo, gadis mungil bermata bulat yang mengklaim Minseok adalah kakaknya memandang Sehun dengan penuh harap. Di tambah tatapan mata Luhan istrinya yang terlihat cemas membuat ia tak tega.

"Minseok baik, hanya saja detak jantungnya melemah saat operasi. Dan dia"

"Minseok kenapa? " kini Luhan kembali bersuara.

"Koma"

Bruk

"Kyungsoo! " Kai dengan cepat menopang tubuh Kyungsoo, wanita itu langsung jatuh tak sadarkan diri ketika mendengar Minseok mengalami koma.

Kai menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo, hatinya terasa perih kala melihat senyum di wajah Kyungsoo hilang. Diantara semua orang mungkin Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat lemah kali ini ia tak mau makan sejak pagi dan kabar buruk tentang Minseok semakin membuatnya lemah.

"Euuggh" Kyungsoo mengerjap ketika matanya mulai terbuka.

"Jongin" panggil Kyungsoo lemah.

"Ne, kau butuh sesuatu" tanya Jongin sigap namun Kyungsoo menggeleng. Matanya menerawang mengingat sosok Minseok dan perasaan takut kembali menghantui pikirannya.

"Jongin, bolehkan aku memanggilmu begitu"

"Tentu saja Kyung"

"Orang yang koma pasti akan bangun lagi kan? Mereka hanya lelah dan ingin tidur lebih lama, benar seperti itu kan? " ujar Kyungsoo parau bahkan air mata kini mulai keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Baiklah tidak apa-apa jika seperti itu, sekarang eonnie boleh beristirahat kali ini biar aku yang bekerja dan menjaga Daemin. Aku akan berjuang aku-"

Grep

"Gwenchana Kyung, kau tidak sendirian. Aku berjanji akan terus di sampingmu" ujar Kai sambil memeluk Kyungsoi erat. Ini bukan hanya sekedar ucapan untuk menenangkan tapi Kai mengucapkan semua itu tulus dari hatinya yang paling dalam.

.

.

Aroma obat-obatan khas rumah sakit langsung menyapa indra penciuman Jongdae, matanya mengerjap berkali-kali guna memfokuskan penglihatannya. Ia masih hidup, tubuhnya memang masih terasa sakit tapi ini sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Memorinya berputar, ingatan terakhir membawanya ke kediaman Minseok. Mereka berbicara banyak hal bahkan ia ingat jika ia masih sempat tidur dan membawa Minseok juga Daemin dalam pelukannya. Tapi sekarang ia di rumah sakit, lalu bagaimana dengan Minseok dan Daemin?

"Jongdae kau sudah sadar? " Kepala Jongdae menoleh cepat ketika mendengar suara sang eomma.

"Eomma" panggil Jongdae lirih.

"Tunggu sebentar eomma akan panggilkan dokter"

"Tunggu eomma" Yixing berhenti kala Jongdae meraih lengannya.

"Dimana Minseok dan Daemin? " tanya Jongdae membuat Yixing bungkam.

"Eomma akan panggilkan " jawab Yixing kemudian.

Jongdae melihat Sehun dalam ketika laki-laki tersebut memeriksanya.

"Ada apa Jongdae-ya? "

"Minseok, Daemin eodiga? " tanya Jongdae lagi. Sejak ia sadar ia sudah melihat semua orang yang ia cintai kecuali Minseok dan Daemin.

"Appa! Jongdae appa! " Jongdae menoleh ketika suara bocah kecil berteriak memanggilnya. Daemin berlari kecil dari arah pintu. Senyumnya merekah melihat sosok Jongdae yang sudah membuka mata.

"Appa kenapa tidurnya lama sekali? Daemin kan rindu " keluh Daemin.

"Kau memanggilku appa? " ulang Jongdae seakan tak percaya.

"Ne! Haraboji bilang kalau ahjusi itu appa nya Daemin jadi Daemin harus memanggil Jongdae Appa " Jelas Daemin ceria. Jongdae menahan haru kala mendengar panggilan nama 'appa' untuknya.

"Dimana eomma? " tanya Jongdae pada Daemin.

"Eomma sedang tidur, kata noona eomma lelah. Jadi eomma butuh istirahat. Tapi appa kenapa eomma tidurnya lama sekali ya? " Jongdae memandang putranya bingung, sungguh ia tidak tau apapun tentang Minseok lalu sekarang Daemin berkata bahwa Minseok tertidur?

"Setelah kau sadar kau langsung bertanya tentang Minseok dan Daemin. Mereka sangat berarti untuk mu ya? "ujar Sehun membuat Jongdae menoleh.

"Apa kau tak ingin bertanya bagaimana kau masih bisa membuka mata hari ini? " lanjut Sehun lagi.

"Hyung " lirih Jongdae "Apa aku mendapatkan donor? " tanyanya. Sehun tersenyum untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongdae.

"Siapa? " tanya Jongdae lagi, otaknya berpikir cepat dari semua orang terdekat hanya tinggal Minseok yang belum ia lihat, astaga jangan-jangan.

"Apakah Minseok? " tanya Jongdae lagi, demi apapun ia berharap Sehun menggeleng namun laki-laki itu kembali tersenyum.

"Kau pulihkan dulu tubuhmu dan aku akan membawamu ke ruangan Minseok"

...

Selama tujuh hari Jongdae benar-benar merasa tersiksa. Sehun tak mengizinkannya keluar barang semenit pun. Sungguh ia hanya ingin melihat kondisi Minseok tapi rasanya sangat sulit. Bukan tanpa alasan Sehun melarang namun kondisi Jongdae yang belum stabil menjadi hal utama. Sehun tidak mau mengambil resiko hal buruk terjadi pada pasiennya, biarlah ia di cap jahat asalkan Jongdae dapat cepat pulih.

"Tak perlu memakai kursi roda aku bisa jalan sendiri" ujar Jongdae penuh kepercayaan diri. Ia sengaja menolak kursi roda yang sudah Sehun bawa. Sebenarnya Jongdae ingin melihat Minseok dengan membawa Daemin. Minseok pasti akan sangat senang jika Daemin datang namun lagi-lagi Sehun melarang.

Entahlah tapi Jongdae merasa Sehun sangat over protectiv. Tapi Jongdae suka dengan segala sikapnya karena Jongdae tau Sehun sangat menyayangi orang di sekitarnya.

Kaki Jongdae berjalan pelan, padahal ingin sekali ia berlari namun sayang kakinya masih belum sanggup melakukan itu dan jika Jongdae memaksa untuk berlari maka dapat di pastikan Sehun akan langsung menguncinya dan tak mengizinkannya keluar ruangan.

"Minseok ada di dalam, aku hanya akan mengantarmu sampai sini" Sehun menepuk bahu Jongdae pelan sebelum meninggalkannya sendirian. Jongdae sendiri kini menarik nafas panjang ia harus menyiapkan hatinya. Memang selama seminggu terakhir Jongdae selalu merengek ingin di pertemukan dengan Minseok namun kini hatinya goyah, apakah ia akan tega melihat Minseok dalam kondisi sakit.

Ceklek

Pintu terbuka pelan, menimbulkan suara klik. Saat masuk bunyi detak jam dan beberapa alat rumah sakit langsung menyapa indra pendengaran Jongdae. Kakinya melangkah dramatis kala netranya menangkap objek yang selama ini ia rindukan. Minseok tengah tertidur dengan beberapa alat yang menempel pada tubuhnya, wajahnya terlihat damai namun pucat secara bersamaan.

"Min" lirih Jongdae.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih sudah hadir dalam hidupku. Kau menjadi cahaya di saat gelap dan selalu menyinariku setiap saat. Kau sudah melahirkan Daemin memberikanku seorang malaikat kecil yang sangat lucu. Kau sudah mengorbankan kebahagiaanmu hanya demi aku bisa mencapai mimpiku. Dan kini kau mengorbankan hidupmu lagi." ujar Jongdae pelan tangannya kini ia gunakan untuk memegang erat tangan Minseok yang tak terdapat jarum infus.

"Bangunlah sayang, bangun ku mohon." air mata kini sudah jatuh membanjiri pipi Jongdae. Biarlah ia di anggap sebagai laki-laki cengeng asalkan Minseok kini bisa sadar.

...

Minseok berjalan tenang, tempat ini sungguh damai. Bunga-bunga bermekaran dan udaranya pun sangat sejuk.

"Minseok" Wanita itu berhenti kala seorang namja memanggil namanya, Minseok sangat ingat dengan suara ini. Suara yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Appa" lirih Minseok. Matanya menangkap lurus sosok laki-laki tinggi di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum menatap Minseok membuat air matanya tak dapat lagi di tahan.

Minseok berlari kencang menuju Yifan, di peluknya erat tubuh sang ayah. Namun sedetik kemudian seakan tersadar Minseok buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya dan berlutut di hadapan Yifan.

"Appa mian" lirih Minseok.

"Maafkan aku karena aku tak dapat menjaga diri, maafkan aku karena telah membuat appa malu, maafkan aku-"

Grep

"Sudah nak sudah" Yifan berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan sang putri yang kini menangis kencang. "Appa sudah memaafkanmu" lanjutnya.

"Aniya aku bersalah"

"Tidak apa-apa Xiumin-ah" ujar Yifan lagi, Minseok mendongak ketika ayahnya memanggil namanya Xiumin, itu adalah nama kesayangan dari ayahnya. Dan jika Yifan sudah memanggil begitu maka memang Yifan sudah memaafkannya.

Kini sepasang anak dan ayah itu duduk bersandar pada kursi yang ada di taman. Sesekali Yifan akan mengelus rambut putrinya sayang. Hal yang bahkan dulu sewaktu ia masih hidup saja sangat jarang ia lakukan.

"Appa sebenarnya ini dimana? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Apakah aku sudah meninggal? " tanya Minseok takut-takut.

"Bagaimana jika appa menjawab Ya" ujar Yifan membuat Minseok menegakan duduknya.

Jika ia meninggal bagaimana dengan Daemin ? Siapa yang akan merawatnya? Lalu Jongdae apakah operasinya berjalan lancar? Ya tuhan jika sampai Minseok tak selamat itu berarti ia sudah melanggan janjinya pada Kyungsoo.

"Appa bisa membaca semua pikiran mu nak " ujar Yifan.

"Kemari" Yifan kembali memeluk Minseok sayang, di kecupnya kening Minseok lama. Perlahan Yifan berdiri dan menuntun Minseok untuk berjalan menuju sebuah pintu berwarna putih.

"Appa sangat merindukanmu, tapi sesungguhnya ini belum saatnya untukmu kemari. Masuklah ke dalam pintu itu dan raih kebahagiaanmu" ujar Yifan, Minseok awalnya mengernyit namun kemudian ia hanya dapat tersenyum. Air mata kini kembali membasahi pipi Minseok.

"Appa aku mencintaimu" ujar Minseok untuk yang terakhir sebelum ia mulai masuk ke dalam pintu putih tersebut.

...

"Min, jangan buat aku semakin merasa bersalah padamu. Ku mohon bangunlah dan izinkan aku kali ini yang membahagiakanmu" ujar Jongdae, matanya menatap lekat pada Minseok namun wanita itu masih diam. Jongdae mengernyit saat ia merasakan Minseok menggenggam balik tangannya dan setetes air mata menetes dari sudut mata Minseok.

"Ya tuhan! Minseok! " Jongdae bangkit ia memandang wajah Minseok lebih dekat. Kaki nya melangkah cepat, ia harus memanggil dokter. Namun baru dua langkah ia berbalik suara lirih itu menghentikan segala pergerakan Jongdae.

"Jong-dae"

.

.

Sehun menatap Minseok takjub, adik iparnya itu kini sudah sadar. Matanya kini telah berbuka dan demi apapun Sehun ingin sekali memeluknya erat namun namja yang selalu duduk di sampingnya seakan tak mengizinkan namja lain mendekat walau ia adalah kakaknya sendiri.

"Apa kau akan terus menatapku seperti itu? Ayolah Kim! Minseok itu adik ku " Ujar Sehun jengah karena sedari tadi Jongdae menatapnya lekat.

Yixing dan Junmyeon hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala pelan melihat kelakuan putranya tersebut.

Brak

Pintu terbuka kasar menampilkan Baekhyun di depan pintu, di samping wanita tersebut ada seorang namja tinggi tak di kenal.

Namja itu dengan nafas terengah dan wajah panik yang kentara langsung berjalan cepat ia bahkan mendorong Sehun dan bagai secepat cahaya ia langsung membawa Minseok ke dalam pelukannya.

Beberapa orang dibuat melongo akan ulah namja tinggi ini namun berbeda dengan Jongdae, aura hitam begitu saja menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Aku langsung kemari ketika tau kau sakit " ujarnya sambil menatap lekat Minseok. Jongdae sudah akan menghajar orang itu jika saja ia tak melihat senyum bahagia di wajah Minseok. Apa dia tak salah lihat? Minseok cintanya? Ibu dari anaknya? Tersenyum pada laki-laki lain?

"Aku sudah tak apa-apa Yeol. Terima kasih sudah datang" jawab Minseok." Tapi bagaimana kau tau jika aku sakit? " lanjutnya.

"Aku tau dari Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun adalah asisten orang ini. Aku sudah tau semuanya" Jongdae kembali mengernyit ketika ia di panggil dengan sebutan 'orang ini'.

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Tidak punya etika" ujar Jongdae ketus. Minseok yang menyadari perubahan aura Jongdae hanya dapat tersenyum maklum.

"Ini Chanyeol, ia adalah putra dari Bogum ahjusi. Kepala sekolah di Lucky One tempatku mengajar. Chanyeol salah satu teman terbaik ku disana" ujar Minseok memperkenalkan.

"Chanyeol oppa " Semua orang kini melirik kearah Kyungsoo yang baru saja datang dari kantin bersama dengan Kai dan Daemin.

"Chan ahjusiiii"

"Ya ampun kalian semua ada disini" Chanyeol berjalan untuk meraih Daemin dalam pelukannya dan tak lupa ia mencium kening Kyungsoo membuat Kai mengepalkan tangan tanpa ia sadari.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan jika ada sesuatu maka hubungi aku. Kalian bertiga jahat sekali" Jongdae dan Kai bersumpah ingin membunuh Chanyeol saat ini juga setelah tadi dengan seenak hati memeluk Minseok dan mencium Kyungsoo kini ia justru mengerucutkan bibir seperti anak perempuan. Uugghh menjijikan.

"Bagaimana kami menghubungimu jika oppa menghilang begitu saja! " ujar Kyungsoo.

"Aahh maafkan aku, aku sengaja pergi untuk menyelamatkan sekolah. Aku pergi dengan sertifikat tanah dan membawanya pada Tuan Kang, aku bilang akan menjualnya dan siapa sangka Tuang Kang langsung setuju. Aku hanya ingin menyadarkan ayahku bahwa Tuan Kang bukan orang baik, seperti yang kalian tau. Ayah sangat percaya padanya, padahal tuang Kang sudah lama mengincar tanah tersebut. Dan pancinganku berhasil, " Jelas Chanyeol.

"Lalu sekolah? " tanya Minseok takut.

"Aku tak sebodoh itu. Semua sudah selesai kau tidak perlu banyak berpikir yang jelas sekolah baik-baik saja dan ayahku sudah sadar siapa Tuan Kang yang sebenarnya." jelas Chanyeol lagi.

"Bisakah kalian tidak membicarakan hal yang tidak ku pahami" ujar Jongdae ketus.

"Jongdae appa kenapa? " tanya Daemin bingung karena baru kali ini ia melihat Jongdae dengan wajah kesal.

"Jongdae appa? " tanya Chanyeol.

"Ne! Itu appa nya Daemin.. Hihihi Daemin sudah punya appa sekarang" jawab Daemin lagi membuat Chanyeol menoleh cepat.

"Lebih tampan juga ahjusi, dan ahjusi juga lebih tinggi, Daemin jadi anak ahjusi saja eothe? " tawar Chayeol membuat wajah Jongdae memerah.

"Yak! Kau! "

"Tidak bisakah kalian tenang! " semua kini bungkam ketika Luhan membentak. "Adik ku baru saja siuman dan kalian semua sangat berisik! Minseok butuh istirahat. Jika kalian masih tidak bisa diam maka pergilah " ujarnya galak. Chanyeol otomatis menutup mulut begitu pula dengan Jongdae. Astaga benarkah dia kakaknya Minseok? Kenapa sangat galak sekali.

Minseok hanya tersenyum menatap orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Semuanya berkumpul disini dan itu sudah jauh dari cukup.

Penderitaan yang selama ini Minseok alami seakan terbayar lunas hari ini. Setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya, ini adalah air mata kebahagiaan. Tak ada yang dapat menggambarkan bagaimana bahagianya Minseok sekarang. Karena bagi Minseok hartanya yang paling berharga keluarga.

.

.

End

End dengan tidak elitnya hehehehe

Maad yah karena lama banget update dan sekalinya update berakhir dengan tidak elit. Tapi ini udah mentok. Mohon di maklum yaaaa.

Big Thanks to :

Kim hyomi, coldthunderxx, park eun yeong, initial D 0326, Vampire Dps, Nadhefuji,gues,chenminkiddo, astarizerida

Dan Terima kasih juga buat Semua readernim yang namanya tak dapat di sebutkan satu2.

Ku sayang kalian...

See you in next story


End file.
